


The Aftermath Chronicles

by ganseys_mint_plant



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-City of Heavenly Fire, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseys_mint_plant/pseuds/ganseys_mint_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mortal War has finally ended and with it, Sebastian's reign of terror. Alec has been selected as the head of the lesser-known San Francisco Institute, previously run by the graceful Sienna and her butler James, and brings Isabelle, Clary, and Jace with him. Isabelle quickly finds trouble with Charlie Fairchild from the LA Institute as they uncover a possible problem with an increase in warlock activities. They all dreamed for a quiet life with the occasional demon killing. What they got was anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The training room of the Institute in San Francisco looked more like a ballet studio.

There were two walls of mirrors, running parallel to each other. Wooden ballet bars were screwed into the wall. The west-facing wall was one large pane of glass that looked out over the city and the bay. Along the fourth wall ran racks of weapons and a ladder up to the balance beams suspended 15 feet off the floor.

Sienna Penhallow practiced her arabesques, jetes, and pirouettes there in almost complete silence. The quiet had once been unnerving but now she couldn't live without it.

Overall, the Institute of San Francisco was small compared to most. There were only three levels; the main floor which featured the kitchens, library, and dining room, the second floor, comprised mostly of bedrooms, and the third floor, of which the training room took up most of the space. Because it was so small, the Institute didn't get many visitors. The largest Institute in North America was in Los Angeles so most of the passing Shadowhunters (and demons) went there.

But she wasn't alone in the house. She had a mundane with the Sight employed as a butler. His name was James and reminded Sienna of Alfred from the Batman comics. That made her Batman. He cleaned, cooked, and occasionally treated Sienna's wounds. But the practice of employed mundanes was outdated in all the other Institutions.

After the Mortal War, Shadowhunter numbers were dwindling. That was the only reason the Clave had allowed a 19 year old girl with very little combat experience to run an Institute.

There was only a small werewolf pack in the city and they rarely caused any trouble. Vampires hadn't been seen in San Francisco since Alcatraz and warlocks preferred the glamorous lifestyle of Los Angeles.

There was a knock at the door to the training room. Sienna kept her balance on one perfectly pointed foot, using a bar for support. Her other leg reached up to the sky, forming just shy of a 180 degree angle.

"Yes?" she called, voice somewhat strained. Her foot was beginning to ache.

James entered.

"You have visitors, miss," he said. She dropped down to two flat feet.

"Visitors? Who?" Sienna asked. She feared the worst. The Clave. The nosy Inquisitor. Werewolves. Trouble in the city.

"A Mr. Jace Lightwood and his companions, Miss Clarissa Frey, Alec Lightwood, and Isabelle Lightwood," James said.

"Where are they now?" she asked, voice somewhat panicked. She wasn't prepared to receive visitors. Not in the sweaty state she was in.

"In the foyer," James said. Sienna wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Would you mind preparing some food for our guests? Heaven knows how they got here," she said. "You said Alec was with them?"

James simply nodded.

Sienna stopped herself from getting too excited. She had heard about Alec's new boyfriend-- the warlock Magnus Bane.

"And tell them I'll be down in a few minutes," she added. James nodded again before leaving the room.

Sienna turned back around to the mirror. Her brown hair was up in a perfectly formed bun. She didn't have to worry about applying makeup. The Lightwoods wouldn't care. But it was the new name that bothered her: Clarissa Frey.

With one last sigh, Sienna left the training room.

...........

Jace remembered Sienna very well.

Her parents had died while invading a vampire nest in Seattle when she nine. She had spent a few months at the New York City Institute so she didn't fall behind on her Shadowhunter training while they found someone else to run the San Francisco Institute and take care of her. After she left, shortly after Jace's 12th birthday, he hadn't seen or heard from her. He knew that Isabelle still talked to her but Sienna wasn't a frequent topic over dinner.

She used to watch him and Alec train at the New York City Institute for hours on end. She even managed to convince Alec to train her how to use a bow. In his mind, Sienna was still flirtatious twelve year old with the manners and grace of a 19th century duchess.

And up until a year ago, such grace and elegance wouldn't have bothered him, until, of course, Clary came along and turned everything upside down. All other girls seemed to disappear from his sight. They were nothing compared to her.

Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle sat on one of the over-stuffed modern couches in the foyer of the Institute. An older man in a suit came downstairs, his skin free of runes.

"Miss Penhallow will be with you shortly," he said. He had told the young Shadowhunters his name at the door but Jace had already forgotten. "In the mean time, can I offer you any sort of refreshments?"

All four of them declined. He nodded and exited the room through one of the doors.

"I don't remember her being this late," Jace noted.

"I don't remember you being forced to come," Isabelle snapped.

"I don't remember us actually giving her any warning we were coming," Clary reminded them.

"Please," Alec begged, "just be quiet."

"Are you nervous?" Jace teased. There was an audible smack when Clary hit his arm.

"Leave him alone," the red-headed girl snapped.

"I'm not nervous," Alec said. "I just don't want to be here."

"You're afraid Sienna's going to get mad at you and beat you up," Isabelle said.

"Who am I going to beat up?"

Everyone looked up at Sienna who was descending the stairs in black training gear.

"Alec," Jace said. Her head turned to one side, curiously.

"I don't think I would do that," she said, slowly. She reached the bottom of the stairs. It was impossible not to notice her perfect posture. She held herself so elegantly. . .

Clary. Jace took her hand in his to remind himself of her. He couldn't lose sight of her. Not again.

Sienna walked directly to Isabelle, giving the girl a hug.

"It's been too long," Sienna said.

"You really should come back to New York sometime," Isabelle said. "There's so much you're missing."

"San Francisco is New York on a smaller scale. I'm a fan of it," Sienna said. Her hair was in a tight bun that was probably giving her a major headache. "Anyways, you don't want to hear about San Francisco. Let's go into the library."

The group entered the library which smelled of stale cigars and musty books. A grand piano was set up in the corner. Jace's fingers itched to play it.

Everyone found a couch to sit on.

Sienna took an armchair across from Alec.

"So how can I help you?" Sienna asked. A door opened noiselessly and the butler entered carrying a tray of tea with five cups. He set the tray on the empty desk in the room and began pouring, despite the fact that they had all said "no" to refreshments.

"I'm afraid you might not like what I have to say," Alec said.

"I won't bite, Alec," Sienna said. She smiled slightly.

"I've been given control of this Institute," he said. Her smile didn't falter.

"See? Was that so bad?" she laughed lightly. "You can have the Institute, Alec. I'm sure you'll do a much better job at running it than me."

"I don't want you to leave or anything--"

"I should hope not," Sienna said.

"I feel bad," Alec admitted.

"You shouldn't," she said, reaching across the space between them and patting his knee. "Don't worry about it."

Alec still looked guilty. He had been dreading breaking the news to Sienna. He had received word from the Clave that he was going to be head of this Institute almost a week ago and he had successfully put it off until now.

"I don't even really want this position," Alec said. "I'd rather have the New York Institute."

"Well, of course," Sienna said. "Your family is there. Your boyfriend."

"You know about--"

"Of course," Sienna said. "Who doesn't?"

"It is quite the scandal," Isabelle noted. Sienna simply nodded.

"So when do you plan on moving in?" she asked. "I'll have James prepare you a room of your choice of course."

"I'm in no rush," Alec said, mournfully. Jace hated seeing Alec like this. He'd been so happy for the longest time, being with Magnus, but now he was back to an older, less vivacious version of himself.

"Actually," Jace said as the idea entered his mind. "Clary and I were thinking about spending the summer out here. You know, training in a different environment. Different demons out here."

Clary looked at him with some shock on her face but she tried to hide it from Sienna. Jace knew Jocelyn Fray would never allow her daughter to spend the summer in California, but it was worth a shot if it cheered Alec up.

"Really?" Alec said. He was already looking a little more excited.

"I'd love to have you two," Sienna said. "Well, sorry-- I'm sure Alec would love to have you here with him."

"Well if everyone is here," Isabelle said, "I might as well join."

And that's how it was settled.


	2. Part 2

Sienna was indifferent about Alec's new position.

The Institute had always been her home but she trusted Alec to take care of it. She also doubted he would last long. He was destined for greater things than the small San Francisco Institute. 

Sienna didn't believe she was destined for much.

Her childhood had been too eventful for her adult life to come to anything more than a retirement after a few decades of demon hunting (and dance, if destiny found it in her heart to give her some joy).

Quickly after their meeting in the library, the four Shadowhunters had returned to New York to gather their things and settle their affairs while Sienna and James spent the rest of the morning cleaning and preparing rooms.

"Do you think Jace and Clarissa will share a room?" Sienna asked James as they made up a bed, working in a familiar tandem. 

"I think that would be highly improper," James said, striding across the room, soundlessly, to gather the pillow cases. He emphasized "highly."

Sienna had always been intrigued by Jace's good looks. But who wasn't? He could have any girl in the world and he chose a barely-trained Shadowhunter, with horrid posture, and red hair that seemed to fly out in every direction. 

Sienna stood in front of the mirror inspecting her reflection. She was still wearing the black gear she had put on to impress her guests. Her bun was still neat. What did Clarissa have that she didn't? Sienna strived to be perfect. But there was no one to notice her.

"Is something the matter, miss?" James asked. Sienna snapped out of her stupid head-space. 

"I just--" She sighed. "Do you ever think I'll leave San Francisco, James?"

"I'm sure you'd always be welcomed in Idris," James said. Idris. Shadowhunter homeland. It was like a mythical fairy land. There wasn't any landscape more beautiful in this dimension. 

"I'm not talking about Idris," Sienna said. "I'm talking about going to other Institutes-- falling in love, James."

The older man stopped, straightening up. He looked at Sienna. 

"You wish to be married?" James asked.

"I mean, yes," she said, frustrated with her own emotions. "I want a life beyond this Institute."

"You want Jace Lightwood," James concluded.

"Jace is taken," she said, shaking her head. The bun suddenly felt too tight, too stiff. With a few pulls, her hair came tumbling down. She shook it out. "I want a Jace, yes. I want a beautiful, brave Shadowhunter who would ride into battle for me and save the world. I want someone who looks at me the way he looks at Clarissa."

The butler remained silent.

..........

Jace looked at Clary, skeptically. 

There was nothing she could say to convince her mother to let her spend the summer with him in San Francisco.

Jocelyn came down the stairs and saw the two sitting on the couch. She immediately froze. 

"I hope this isn't an intervention," she said. Jace smiled, looking down at his lap. He had to take his eyes off Clary.

"I want to ask you something," Clary said.

"Ask away," said a voice. Luke descended down the stairs, stopping beside Jocelyn. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, as if he could lose her at any moment.

Clary took a deep breath. 

"I'd like to go to San Francisco for the summer," she said.

"Uh, we," Jace corrected. His eyes darted back in forth between Jocelyn's absolute shock and Clary's dwindling hopefulness.

"Absolutely not," Jocelyn said.

"Mom--"

"Hear them out, Jocelyn," Luke said. Jocelyn's face softened.

"You know Alec's the new head of the Institute over there," Clary said. "They wouldn't have given him the position if they didn't think he could handle it. San Fran is safe--"

"It's not the safety I'm worried about," Jocelyn said. "It's you two." She almost spat the words.

"We'd have separate rooms," Jace said. He knew that wouldn't help much but it had to be said.

"It's been a long year, Mom," Clary said. "We just want some rest and relaxation. You and Luke would have some time to yourself. We'd be out of the house and you wouldn't have to worry about us."

"Who else would be going?" Luke asked.

"Isabelle and Alec," Clary answered, quickly. She was getting her hopes.

"And, uh, Sienna," Jace added.

"Sienna? Sienna Penhallow?" Jocelyn asked.

"You know her?" Jace asked. The Shadowhunter community was small now. It wouldn't be that surprising if she did.

"Her parents were a few years older than me," Jocelyn said. "I didn't know them that well but I saw them around occasionally. Her father was a member of the Clave during the Circle."

That was brave: serving on the Clave's council during the Circle's reign of terror.

The conversation had grown to a stop.

Jace wasn't a fan of the awkward silence. He clenched and unclenched the fingers not intertwined with Clary's.

"They have a butler," Clary added. "An adult."

"They'd be just a Portal away," Luke said. "I'm sure Magnus will be keeping one open to visit Alec."

Jocelyn still looked uneasy.

"Mom," Clary said. Jocelyn looked at her daughter with reluctant eyes.

"Go ahead," Jocelyn said. Clary jumped up faster than Jace had ever seen her move, tackling her mom in a hug. "You'll be home at the end of the summer though. And you'll keep in touch. And behave."

"I suppose you'll leave soon?" Luke asked, his eyes on Jace. The boy nodded.

"Go pack," Jocelyn said, pushing her daughter off of her. 

"You're the best," Clary called as she ran up stairs.

Jace pushed himself off the couch.

Both Jocelyn and Luke were watching him with warning eyes. If anything happened to Clary this summer, it'd be on him. 

..........

"You don't have to go," Magnus Bane whispered. His eyes were closed, his forehead pressed desperately up against Alec's. 

"I do what the Clave says," Alec said. 

Magnus resisted the urge to smack Alec. Why couldn't he understand that he could really have whatever he wanted? He could stop being a Shadowhunter. . . Magnus would always provide for him.

"Alexander, I'm begging you," Magnus said.

"You can visit whenever you want," Alec said. But even he sounded uncertain.

"How long will you be gone?" Magnus said, pulling away. 

"I don't know," Alec said.

"That's not good enough. Give me a date. I want to know when you're coming home."

"Why can't you move?" Alec said. "Come with me."

Magnus laughed, turning around to cool himself down.

"Because I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander! Part of the job entails being in Brooklyn!"

Alec's face remained somber.

"Promise me you'll visit," the Shadowhunter whispered.

Magnus closed the gap between them, placing his hands gently, but with enough force to get the boy's attention, on the side of Alec's perfect, sharp face.

"I would truly die if I didn't," Magnus said. He kissed Alec. 

"I don't want to go," Alec said.

"Life's not fair, Alexander," Magnus said. "There's no use in complaining about it."


	3. Part 3

The Lightwoods had arrived at the San Francisco Institute the next morning.

Sienna welcomed them all then retreated to the training room.

Debussy played in the background. It wasn't long before the door to the training room opened, disturbing her silence.

"So you don't wear a tutu?" Sienna finished a perfect set of turns landing in 4th position. Alec stood slumped in the doorway.

"Obviously not," Sienna said.

"I heard you dance for a prestigious ballet company downtown," Alec said.

"Yes," Sienna said. "That is, if you don't have an objection."

"Sienna, I don't care what you do," Alec said. He sounded tired. 

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No," Alec said. "I'm tired, overworked, and I need to stab something."

"Target dummies are in the storage closet," Sienna said pointing at a door that usually remained shut.

Alec wandered over to the closet and rifled around inside.

Her Debussy playlist moved onto the next song.

Sienna continued rehearsing. It was nice being able to dance and not having to worry about glamouring her Marks. She usually only had two or three inked on her skin because she didn't have need for any others. Usually she kept an equilibrium rune on her left arm, though. It improved her technique.

When she stopped, Alec had a target set up against the far side of the room. He faced the massive window with an arrow notched in one of the spare bows.

He looked incredibly focused. A quiver of arrows was strong across his back, tightened as far as it would go. With a exhale, he fired.

Sienna didn't watch the arrows; she knew where they'd land.

As soon as he let the first arrow go, he had another one set and ready to go, firing within a second. With each arrow he fired, he took a step closer to the circular target. When he was out of arrows, he threw the bow aside and with a violent turn, almost worthy of Julliard, he had pulled two long knives and had thrown them, both hitting the bulls-eye, like his arrows had.

He dropped his shoulders as soon as he had finished the routine.

Sienna didn't say a word.

Something was very wrong with Alec.

...........

"I'm already bored," Isabelle complained, sitting on the armrest of Jace's chair. If Isabelle hadn't been Jace's "sister," Clary might have flipped out. 

"It's just a day," Clary said. "Then we can go out into the city. I'm sure there's lots to do."

"And by 'do,' Clary means things like sightseeing and shopping, not vampires or warlocks," Jace said. When he looked up at Clary, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha, ha," Isabelle said. She snatched Jace's book up, looking at the cover while holding it like it was a piece of trash. "'The Shadowhunter's Codex?'"

"It's very informative," Jace said. She began flipping through the pages.

"This is only the 27th edition. They just released the new one last month," Isabelle said. She tossed Jace back his book. "Our names are in it."

"Why?" Clary asked.

"The Mortal War of course," Isabelle said. She dropped her voice and put a stupid macho look on her face. "Four young Shadowhunters, a vampire with the Mark of Cain, and a brand new Accords that united Shadowhunters and Downworlders to fight against the evil Valentine. That and you happened to summon an angel, which is very impressive."

"And look where that got us," Clary grumbled.

"Here! We're here! Trapped in the stuffy Institute, yes, but we saved the world! It's over now!" Isabelle cried. "Happy ending, remember?"

"Your optimism is strangling me, Izzy," Jace said. She pushed herself off the armrest and began wandering the room.

"Where's Alec?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jace said, setting the book down. "Why don't you go find out?"

"Maybe I will," Izzy said, stalking out of the room.

Jace resumed his book. Clary watched him, curiously. Jace was like night and day. Sometimes he was like this: peaceful and serene. Other times he was a ball of raging energy. There was no in between. There was something soft about him now; the way his hair fell in his face that he could not possibly see the words on the page, how the light from the lamp beside him hit his black runes, making them seem shining.

"Jace," Clary whispered. His eyes glanced up, otherwise he didn't move. 

Did he realize how attractive he was?

Clary's heart fluttered slightly when he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Jace asked. Clary hadn't know one word could be so suggestive.

Clary got up from her armchair across from him and walked towards him. He picked up the Codex and placed it on the side table. She sat sideways across his lap, her back resting where Isabelle had been just moments ago. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck.

"We have a whole summer," she said. "That's a long time."

"That's true," Jace said. "So where do you want to start?"

Clary pressed her lips' to Jace's. 

Jace's calm turned into a anxious ball of energy. His hands were in Clary's hair, pressing her into him.

There was an interrupting cough from across the room.

Clary jumped up.

It was the butler. He had an odd silence about him that reminded Clary of vampires' soundless movements. He was like a human on mute.

Clary brushed her hair down flat as best as she could. Jace sat in the chair, smiling sheepishly, his lower lips between his teeth.

"I came to see if you wanted lunch," the butler said.

"Lunch would be great," Clary said. She just wanted him go.

The butler nodded and exited the room. Clary exhaled.

"Do you get the feeling they put our rooms next to each other for a reason?" Jace asked. He looked up at Clary with shining eyes. 

"Lunch first," Clary said.

Jace didn't look thrilled.

..........

Isabelle wandered into the main entrance way. She had no intention of finding Alec. He was fine on his own. A full grown Shadowhunter now.

No one would notice if she disappeared. No one had been noticing her lately. Even Simon seemed to be growing distant as he busied himself with Ascension.

Isabelle's whip was coiled around her wrist.

The San Francisco Institute was located near the Golden Gate Park. Isabelle exited out onto the street and wandered into the park. She watched the people carefully. If you walked down the street in New York City and possessed the Sight, at least one in every five people was a Downworlder: faerie, warlock, vampire, or werewolf. Occasionally, you'd stumble upon a demon. 

After an hour of walking, Isabelle had only seen one warlock. There really was no need for an Institute here. So why was it here? Los Angeles, the largest Institute in the Americas, was five and a half hours away. With a Portal, that distance was nothing. And why would the Clave place Alec in San Francisco? Sienna was just as capable, if not more since she knew the city, to run this Institute.

Something was wrong.

Isabelle settled beneath the shade of a tree. 

A head peeked around the side of the skinny trunk.

"Hi," a boy said. 

Isabelle turned around to look at him.

"Hi," she said. He was only talking to her because her glamours made her seem normal. And prettier than she really was.

"Are you from around here?" he asked.

"No. And no, I'm not lost," she snapped. 

"I wasn't about to ask you if you were lost," he said. "I was going to ask you for help. I'm lost."

Isabelle let her anger simmer down before speaking again.

"Sorry," she said. "Do you have a map?"

He handed her a folded, torn, and stained map. 

"What are you looking for?" Isabelle asked.

"The Cable Car Museum," he said.

Isabelle gave him a look. He reminded her of Simon with his nerdy glasses (which were in style, apparently, in the mundane world), black leather jacket that covered his arms completely and his neck, and grey skinny jeans. Except this boy knew how dress for himself. Simon just did whatever Isabelle told him to do. And only Simon would go to a Cable Car Museum. But Simon was at the Academy and she was here, alone once again.

Isabelle searched the map, pointing the location out.

"You need to get to Broadway Street," Isabelle said. She noticed his hand as he took the map back. It looked like black tattoos.

She grabbed his hand and yanked back the leather jacket. Runes.

He put a finger to his lips. Her grasp on his wrist loosened out of pure shock. He walked away from her, disappearing through a forest of trees.


	4. Part 4

"You think there's something fishy about this Institute?" Alec asked. Isabelle sat, cross-legged, on the antique desk. Alec sat behind the desk.

"Yes! Why would they send you here when Sienna can run it?" Isabelle countered.

"Because it's a punishment," Alec said, miserably.

"For what? You helped save the world!" Isabelle had been so obsessed with the idea that they had saved the world.

"For dating a warlock," Alec said. "Or maybe it's being gay. Pick the greater of two evils-- I don't care, Izzy. There's nothing wrong with this Institute. You're getting worked up about nothing."

"One warlock, Alec," Izzy said.

"We're just used to New York," Alec said. "That's very normal here."

"I doubt that."

"Maybe we're here as a sort of preventative measure for that."

"Or maybe this is all just bull."

"Or maybe you don't want to go back to New York without me," Alec said. Isabelle punched her brother in the arm. There was nothing playful about it. 

Izzy jumped off the desk and left the library.

Alec began pouring over the finances for this Institute again; what he had been doing before Isabelle had arrived. The Institute had no means of income besides the Clave's monthly support which was barely enough for James the butler and Sienna. There was no way they could add Alec, let alone Clary, Jace, and Izzy to the mix.

The library door seemed to open moments later.

Alec looked up. 

Jace.

"Hey," Jace said. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he crossed the long room towards Alec. As much as Alec loved Magnus, Jace would always be flawlessly beautiful to him. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Jace had Clary. Alec and Magnus. Everyone was happy. Right?

"Hi," Alec said.

"Are you busy?" Jace didn't ask that. Jace spoke without abandon with Alec.

"No," Alec said, slowly. There was something wrong. Why was there always something wrong? "What's going on?"

"Calm down," Jace said, sounding more like himself. "I'm fine. I just-- I'm stuck."

"Well, I'm here to unstick you," Alec said. He regretted that. It sounded stupid. 

"I don't know where to go," Jace said. He sat on the edge of Alec's desk. 

"Where to go?"

"Like. What do I do with my life? I'm 18 and I don't have a real job. I don't have any money from the Herondales really. I feel like I'm living off your charity--"

"It's not charity, Jace," Alec said. "Get over your ego, please."

"And then there's Clary. What do I do now?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I do now?'"

"Like, you know Shadowhunter traditions. You get married young--"

"Marriage?" Alec jumped up. "Jace! You're only 18. Clary's not even 18 yet! What do you think her mother would say? Jeez, what would the Clave say? She's barely a Shadowhunter and--"

"Don't tell me she's not good enough," Jace said, quietly. "Do not say that."

"That's not what I'm saying," Alec said. "I'm saying you're talking about marriage and your future like it needs to be decided tonight. Jace, you're 18. Do you know what most 18 year olds are doing?"

"Not running Institutes," Jace pointed out. 

"I'm 19," Alec said. "But that's irrelevant. They're going to college. They're learning. Then they're going to parties and getting wasted--"

"Are you suggesting--"

Alec shook his head to keep himself from laughing. He had to stay serious. But Jace's half-smile broke him.

"Just enjoy life, Jace," Alec finally managed to say. "You don't need to worry about marrying and finances. The Clave will employ you as soon as there's a position available. I'm pretty sure the people running the Rio de Janeiro Institute are about to die. Rio would be nice. For you and Clary, ya know?"

Jace seemed to relax a little at that.

"And what about you and Magnus?" Jace asked. 

Alec tensed momentarily.

"I don't really know," Alec said. "It's going fine. This assignment really sucks but I'm hoping my mother will retire to Idris sometime soon and they'll give me the New York Institute."

"That'd be nice," Jace said, absentmindedly.

"Where's Clary now?" Alec asked. He knew she was on Jace's mind. She always was. He lived and breathed for her. Did Magnus do the same for him?

"In her room," Jace said.

"I wouldn't bring up the marriage subject," Alec said. Jace closed his eyes as a smile touched the corners of his lips. 

"I know," he said. His eyes opened again and he stood up straight.

"Thank you, Alec," Jace said. "You are a true lifesaver."

"What else am I here for?" Alec asked. He played the words off as a joke. But it was a real question.

"I should get you a mug that says 'best _parabatai_ ever,'" Jace said, as he sauntered out the door.

Alec couldn't help but smile.

..........

Sienna placed her ballet shoes back in her dance bag and zipped it up. 

Other ballerinas were doing the same, slipping into the fake moccasins that seemed to be in style before exiting the studio.

Sienna traveled out to the lobby of the dance studio with them.

Isabelle was waiting on one of the benches.

"Hey," Sienna said.

"That's impressive," Isabelle said. "The dancing on your tiptoes and stuff."

"Equilibrium rune," Sienna said, smirking. When she mentioned it, the rune on Sienna's hand seemed to demand Isabelle's attention.

"I'd need more than an equilibrium rune," Isabelle said. She stood up and the girls started walking out together.

"So why'd you come?" Sienna asked. "Not that I don't like fans."

Isabelle smiled but didn't comment.

"I was wondering if there was any other Shadowhunters in the city?" Isabelle asked. They exited out onto the street. A trolley was stopping right in front of the studio. Their conversation paused as they rushed to catch it. They sat down on the trolley as it traveled up and down the hills.

"I do not know of any other Shadowhunters in the city," Sienna said. "Of course, only the Clave would know for sure. Or maybe even the Los Angeles Conclave. I could always send a fire-message."

"No--" Isabelle said. 

"Did you see something?" Sienna asked, curiously. Her head the obnoxious habit of turning to one side when she was curious or asked a question. And it was always her left side.

"No," Isabelle said. "Just curious."

"Did Alec want to know?"

"No-- Alec doesn't even know I came here," Isabelle said. "He wants us sticking around the Institute."

"I've told him," Sienna said. "The city is completely safe. I could probably go out without any glamours and no one take a second look. The people here are just weird in general."

"So there's no demon problems?"

"We have the only Portal in the city. The warlock count remains steady at around 30 or so. We have a pack of werewolves living in the Napa Valley which is usually under the Los Angeles Institute's jurisdiction. Vampires aren't a fan of the California sun so--"

"Simon would like it," Isabelle mused.

"Simon? He's the Daylighter, right? The vampire who can walk around during the day?"

"Was," Isabelle said. "He's in the process of Ascension right now."

Sienna nodded and didn't say anything more. 

Sienna stood up as the trolley came to a stop.

"Are you coming with me?" Sienna asked. Isabelle looked up at the other girl.

"Uh, no," Isabelle said. "I've got something to do."


	5. Part 5

"Where's Isabelle?" Alec yelled at no one in particular. 

Jace was seated on the stairs, watching his _parabatai_ pace back and forth.

"You checked her room?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I checked her room," Alec said.

The butler entered the room.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Alec rushed to him.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I did hear the front door open earlier today, however," the butler said.

"What time?"

"Around three o'clock," James said.

"I saw her right before that," Jace said. "She said she was going to look for you."

"I was in the training room," Alec said. "I wouldn't have been hard to find."

"Well, she must have lied to me then," Jace said. 

"Where would she go?" Alec resumed pacing.

"You can't keep us in the Institute forever, Alec," Jace said. "She probably went sightseeing and she's probably fine."

"Mom is going to kill me if something happens to her," Alec moaned.

"I'd actually be more worried about the Clave," Jace laughed. Alec looked at him with murder in his blue eyes. 

............

Isabelle easily found the Cable Car Museum. 

She sauntered up to the admissions desk and leaned on the counter. An acne-scarred teenage boy sat behind the glass window. Isabelle smiled, charmingly.

"Hello," she said, making her voice soft and sweet. She wished she had worn something more revealing than her loose white silk shirt.

"Uh, hi," he said. "How many tickets?"

"I don't need a ticket," Isabelle said. "I was wondering if a boy had come by here. He was wearing a leather jacket. Maybe you saw tattoos on his arms? Brown hair? Brown eyes?"

"Uh, I don't really remember," he said. Isabelle restrained herself from reverting to torture techniques.

"Oh come on," she said. "It would have been a few hours ago."

"Uh--"

His stuttering was stopped by a hand on Izzy's shoulder. She turned around, her whip undoing itself slightly.

It was the Shadowhunter.

"You're looking for me?" he asked.

Isabelle turned back to the ticket boy.

"Never mind," she said, coldly. She looked at the Shadowhunter but he had his back to her and was walking away. She followed him. He turned into an alley and Izzy followed against all of her best judgment. She knew he wasn't a demon impersonating someone-- her Sensor necklace would have pulsed. But he could still be dangerous. Her whip bracelet was in her hand, hanging from her side. 

The Shadowhunter was waiting at the end of the alley. Isabelle took a step into the darkness, evaluating her surroundings. There was a ladder leading to a rooftop if she needed an escape. And she could always run back onto the main street.

"Who are you?" the Shadowhunter boy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Isabelle said. "I'm pretty sure the Clave knows I'm here. But you," she made a tisk-tisk noise, "I don't think anyone knows you're here."

"My name is Charles Fairchild," he said, "the third."

"I'm Isabelle Li--"

"I know who you are," he said, slightly impatient. Isabelle took a step back and straightened up.

"So what do you want from me?" Isabelle asked.

"You were the one looking for me," he said.

"You were the one who spoke to me first," she said. "What's so interesting here in San Francisco?"

"The Cable Car Museum was very interesting," he said. 

"Tell me," Isabelle said. She didn't sound as threatening as she had intended to. 

"There's something going on here. The Clave's ignoring it. I doubt your brother knows what's happening," Charles said.

"Then tell me," Isabelle said. "What do you think is happening?"

"Don't be so condescending," he said.

Isabelle didn't move or say anything.

"I think the warlocks of the city are up to something," he said.

"Up to something? Like?"

"Summoning a Greater demon," he said. "I'm not sure which one but there's been a rise in mundane murders."

"Sounds like something," Isabelle said. 

"So are you going to tell your brother?"

"Tell my brother? No! I have no evidence. He'll just think I'm crazy. Besides, he's going to kill me when he discovers me missing," Isabelle reasoned. 

The boy looked offended.

"And what about you?" Isabelle said. "Who are you really? What Institute do you belong to?"

He bit his lip before he spoke.

"Los Angeles," he said. "But they don't believe me."

"I didn't think there were any of the Fairchilds at Los Angeles," Isabelle said. "I thought the Longfords were running it."

"They are," Charles said. 

"They just lost their son, Edward," Isabelle said quietly. "Did you know him?"

The boy's brown eyes were sad now. Isabelle wanted to reach out and comfort him but--

"Yeah," he said. "He lost his _parabatai_. He went crazy with grief."

"I heard."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't you come stay at our Institute, Charles," Isabelle offered. "I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind and that way you don't have to rush back to Los Angeles tonight."

"No," he said, shaking his head. With a big inhale, he seemed to gather himself. "I'll let you get back home to your brother."

"You're welcome anytime," Isabelle said. The boy slipped past her, walking backwards out of the alley.

"Alright, Isabelle Lightwood," he said. 

"Okay, Charles Fairchild," she said. 

"It's Charlie," he said.

"It's Izzy."

..........

Clary sat on the roof of the Institute on the phone with her mother.

"So you're all settled in?" Jocelyn asked.

"Uh, yeah," Clary said. "It's a nice place."

"I visited once," Jocelyn said. "Shortly after you were born."

"I can't wait to get to the art museums and stuff."

"How's Alec doing?" There was a crashing noise in the background then Luke's voice yelling "sorry."

"I haven't really seen much of him," Clary said.

"Spending all of your time with Jace?" There was some bitterness behind her voice. Jocelyn approved of Jace but was still a little resentful towards him.

"Actually no," Clary said. "I don't know where he is right now. I'm on the roof. Alec has us on house arrest until he can 'properly evaluate the safety of the city.'"

"Well at least he's taking his position seriously," Jocelyn said. 

"What are you guys up to?" Clary asked.

"Uh, Luke is trying to put together a dining room table," Jocelyn said, slowly, as if she was preoccupied with watching Luke. 

Clary smiled. 

There was another crash.

"Clary, I have to go," Jocelyn said, suddenly. 

"Is everything okay?" She could hear Luke cursing in the background.

"He drilled the tabletop on upside down," her mom said. She holding back laughter.

"Alright, bye," Clary said.

"Yeah, bye."

The line went dead. Clary set the phone down beside her on the rooftop, watching the sun set over the Pacific.

..........

Alec wanted to go out and search for Izzy but he didn't know the city. They'd get lost. 

The door to the library opened as if on cue.

"Isabelle!" Alec said, jumping up and running to her. He hugged her but she pushed away. "I told you not to leave!"

"Well, you should know by now, Alexander, that you can't just keep us all on house arrest," she said. 

"Where'd you go? Why didn't you leave a note?"

"I went to the park. And then to Sienna's dance studio. Then to the Cable Car Museum. Then an abandoned alley."

Alec's relief was overcome with frustration.

Why did everyone have to be so damn sarcastic?

"Talk," Alec said. The two sat in arm chairs across from one another.

Isabelle told him almost everything about Charlie, with the exception of the boy's theory about the warlocks summoning a Greater demon.

"Charlie Fairchild?" Alec asked. "I met him in Alicante once. He didn't talk much. He seemed very quiet. I'm pretty sure Jace made him cry when he visited the New York Institute."

"I'll be sure to remind him of that when I see him next."

"You're going to see him again?" Alec asked.

"Why not? He seemed nice enough."

"Because he really just sounds creepy. Like an emo Shadowhunter," Alec said.

"What makes you say that?" Isabelle asked. She sounded offended. She just met the guy? How could she get so attached to people so fast? It seemed like there was a new guy every other day. And they were always the freaks: vampires, faerie nights, and now outcast Shadowhunters.

"He doesn't have any friends," Alec said.

"Tell me how many Shadowhunters you're friends with," Isabelle said.

"Um, like more than us three," Alec said. "He doesn't have a _parabatai_."

"Oh my gosh, did you really just say that?" Isabelle said. "I don't have a _parabatai_! Is that supposed to say something about me? Am I a freak too? And tell me, Alec. How is your relationship with your _parabatai_? When was the last time you two spent more than five minutes together voluntarily. When's the last time you two actually fought side-by-side? Don't talk to me about being a freak, Alec."

Alec jumped up at the end of Isabelle's rant.

"Do whatever you want," Alec said. He walked as quickly as he could out of the library. His head began spinning.

He needed someone-- he needed Magnus. Or maybe Jace.

Alec hurried to the stairs and began climbing them. He stumbled on the top one, falling to his knees. He quickly picked himself. He didn't want anyone finding him like this.

He rushed down the hallway to his room.

It looked pristine and that pissed him off. 

His room was neater than his life.

He locked the door and fell back against it, sliding down. 

He wanted to scream. 

Isabelle had never, ever said anything like that to him. She had rarely raised her voice to him.

Why did it bother him so much? Siblings usually fought. . .

But this seemed different. 

Everything just felt so damn different.


	6. Part 6

Jace was worried about Alec. He hadn't come to dinner the previous night and had only left a note in dining room telling everyone to go out and have a good day. Isabelle looked incredibly guilty. She had grabbed a muffin and quickly left the Institute. And Jace himself had a bad feeling.

But Clary wanted to go to an art museum.

Jace told himself he'd take care of Alec just as soon as they got back. How long could an art museum take?

They took the trolley to the San Francisco Museum of Art and wander through a few galleries before stopping for lunch. 

The museum was pretty empty for Saturday during the summer.

Jace picked at his fries. He hadn't felt good all day. Was it because of Alec? 

Clary went on and on about her favorite pieces. Art seemed to be one of the very few things that got her excited. Her green eyes were alive with a beautiful passion.

Her words went right through Jace; he couldn't hear what she was saying. All that existed was her. And Alec.

"Are you done?" Jace asked, cutting her off.

She didn't see offended. She seemed worried.

"Jace--"

"Something's wrong," he said, suddenly avoiding her eyes. They asked too many questions. 

"Should we go back?" she asked. He wanted to tell her no. He wanted them to enjoy the day. A quiet day with just them.

"Yes," he said. She gathered her things quickly, ready to go before he had even stood up.

..........

Isabelle went back to the Golden Gate park. She had packed a lunch and a book to read. She just couldn't remain in the Institute knowing that Alec was in there. 

Apologizing wouldn't be enough this time. 

Charlie arrived a few minutes after she had arrived, settling underneath the same tree they had met at.

He stood over her.

"I had a feeling you'd come back," he said, timidly.

"Yeah?" She didn't look up at him. He sat beside her, both of their backs leaning against the tree trunk.

"Isabelle? Is something the matter?"

"I said something," she admitted. "I yelled at Alec."

"Siblings fight," Charlie said.

"But Alec and I don't. And the things I said were really bad," she said. 

"Did you apologize?"

"I can't just apologize," she said. "He's miserable. And it's not just my fault. He had to leave his boy--"

"I know about your brother's boyfriend," Charlie said.

"I suppose everyone knows," she said.

"So he's pretty upset," Charlie concluded.

"Yeah," Isabelle said. "Do you have any leads on the warlocks?"

"No," Charlie said. "I think the only way we're going to get answers is if we talk to a warlock and obviously they are very rare around here."

"So you'd need a local one?" Isabelle asked. Charlie nodded. That ruled asking Magnus out.

"So I figured we could just sit around and watch for one."

"They're definitely around here," Isabelle said. "I saw one the other day."

"What time?"

"One-ish," Isabelle said. "Why?"

"Warlocks are creatures of habit," Charlie said. "He'll be back."

.........

A bell chimed throughout the house. 

It caught Alec's attention as he crept down the stairs.

He was hoping no one was home so he could go grab something to eat before retreating back to his room.

He stood in silence as James the butler entered the main foyer. James adjusted his suit before opening the door. There was a hissing noise and the butler stumbled back.

"James!" Alec roared. The servant had ran into one of the rooms that diverged off of the main hallway.

Alec still didn't know what he was up against. 

"Hey!" Alec screamed, hoping to get something's attention. A Raum demon. It was smaller than most. Alec guessed it to be only a head taller than him with scaly white skin and tentacle arms. 

The demon let a scream out of his mouth.

Raums were smart. It would go after it's target. If Alec wasn't it's target, the demon would ignore him. 

Thankfully, this one was either stupid or after Alec. He began charging the stairs. Alec sprinted up them. He ran to the end of the second floor hallway and waited for the demon to see him. That was critical. With a roar, the Raum followed Alec's it's large feet stomping down the hallway. Alec ran up the next flight of stairs, immediately entering the training room. His bow from yesterday and a restocked quiver of arrows. He slung the quiver over his back. The only thing he was missing was a seraph blade.

He cursed as his eyes searched the room looking for one. He didn't have time for this!

He ran into the storage closet. He could hear the Raum thumping up the stairs. The storage room was neat at least. He found a seraph blade and hid behind the open door. 

"Hadraniel," Alec whispered. The blade glowed. 

He was going to have to injure the demon before he could ever effectively stab it. He slipped the blade into his belt and notched an arrow. He could smell the demon before he could see it stalk into the training room.

Hiding behind the door suddenly seemed like a bad position, strategically. 

He raised the bow and fired his first arrow as the demon passed into his view. It immediately whirled around, tentacles flying. Alec began moving in an arc around the demon, firing every couple of steps. The demon was realizing Alec's path and started rushing him. The Raum's tentacles were flying so fast, Alec couldn't track their movement. There was sharp pain in Alec's arm, throwing him off balance.

Then he was stuck, pinned between the demon and the mirror wall.

He tossed the bow aside, pulling out his seraph blade. 

He rolled aside, dodging the tentacles for a moment longer. But he was officially screwed; stuck on the floor with a seraph blade that couldn't do him much good from his position.

The Raum opened it's mouth to roar but no sound came out as his head slid away from his body, rolling onto the floor.

The body went limp and fell to the floor. 

James stood over the body. 

A seraph blade, dripping with demon blood, glowed in his hand. His arms were at his side and his suit looked as pristine as ever.

"Sir," James said, with a nod.

Alec heard the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs.

James turned around, seraph blade still by his side. Alec didn't doubt that he could effortlessly kill whatever was coming even from such a relaxed position.

It was Jace. He had a seraph blade drawn and rushed into the room as soon as he saw Alec on the floor, without clearing the room first.

"Alec--"

"Jace, I'm fine," Alec reassured him. Jace was kneeling beside him, a hand on Alec's shoulder. It wasn't until Alec tried to brush the hand away that he realized something wasn't right. Pain shot up his hand, rushing into his head until his vision went black.

..........

Clary waited in the library. One of the windows was set up to be a Portal.

She had only seen Jace for a second since they'd been home. All he said was that Alec was poisoned and that she should wait for help to arrive via Portal.

He hadn't told her who was coming.

Through the doors of the library, she should see James mopping the floor from where the Raum demon had come trampling through the doors, obviously tracking a serious amount of mud.

It was raining outside and Clary could hear the plinking of rain against the thin glass.

Eventually, a figure stepped through.


	7. Part 7

Regret.

That was what Magnus felt.

He hadn't intentionally been avoiding visiting San Francisco. But he had been busy in New York. Mundanes were dying and there was traces of magic at all of the scenes. He was getting heat from the Clave to get his warlocks under control. 

And as much as Magnus abhorred giving favors to Shadowhunters, Alexander was the exception. As soon as Jace had called, Magnus was on his way to the nearest Portal.

Clary was waiting on the other side. She didn't seem shocked to see Magnus and didn't say a word as she lead him through the Institute to get to Alec.

Jace had a chair pulled up to Alexander's bedside. 

"Out," Magnus ordered. Jace jumped up to protest. Magnus wouldn't have it. "Out!"

"Magnus," Jace pleaded. Magnus shook his head. Jace left, giving Magnus a wide berth as he passed by. The door shut behind the warlock and he rushed to take Jace's place at Alexander's bedside.

"Oh my dearest, Alexander," Magnus sighed, brushing Alec's long black hair out of his face. The hair seemed to stick to his face which was shiny with sweat.

A iratze had been drawn on Alec's skin but it wouldn't do anything to heal the cuts across the boy's arms where the Raum's tentacles must have slashed effortlessly through him. The runes that were supposed to protect him had begun to fade.

Magnus began working, despite his exhaustion. Tracking down the warlocks responsible for the mundane deaths hadn't been easy. He hadn't had a moment to rest. When he left New York, he placed an eager, young warlock in charge. He was too stupid to usurp Magnus' power as High Warlock of Brooklyn. Hopefully, someone back home was working.

It would take awhile for Alec to be completely healed. Magnus placed a damp washcloth on Alec's head. It would be a painful process, purging all the demon blood from Alec's body. Raum poison was tricky because it infected so many different spots.

The warlock lay down on the massive bed, his fingers interlocked with Alexander's.

Magnus could feel his eyes drooping shut. He just wanted to sleep. . .

Alec's fingers tightened around Magnus', making him jump. He couldn't pull away from the sleeping boy's grasp.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried.

Jace came crashing through the door, a blade in his hand, glinting in the witch light.

Alec sat up, his eyes flying open. Magnus cried out when he saw the blue of his boyfriend's eyes were missing, replaced with pure black.

Alec's head snapped to look at Magnus.

A malicious smile formed out of Alec's lips. 

"Magnus Bane," said a voice that wasn't Alec's. 

Magnus was frozen, half on the bed, half off.

"This is the beginning of a new time for Downworlders. Join us again. Let us unite the warlocks like the Shadowhunters you love have united through the Clave. Together, we shall gain the power we once had."

Alec fell back onto the bed with a cry, mouthing hanging slightly open, eyes closed. His arm went limp and Magnus was able to step away.

Just as soon as Magnus had stepped back, Jace was pressing Magnus back against the wall, the knife at his throat.

"What the hell was that?" Jace hissed.

Rage burned bright in Jace's eyes.

Alec began to seize on the bed.

"Jace," Magnus protested. This wasn't the time to be worrying about this.

"Magnus! Tell me the truth," Jace said. Magnus was speechless, his eyes transfixed on Alec, the victim of Magnus' past. "A name, Magnus!"

"Foedus Venenatus," Magnus said, looking Jace in the eyes. The knife slipped away from his neck and Magnus pushed his way back to Alec. He began reciting a chant. The wounds on Alec's arms which had been healing were bleeding again. "Get me bandages!"

He could hear Jace moving around in the bathroom.

"Hurry," Magnus whispered. He started chanting a healing ritual.

Jace returned and Magnus began wrapping up Alec's arms. 

Tears began flooding Magnus' eyes. 

This was unlike any sorcery he'd ever seen.

Alec, he thought, just be okay. Just be okay. I'm so sorry.

Alec's eyes opened.

"Isabelle," he said, in a voice that was his own. His eyes fluttered shut again. 

Magnus heard the door to Alec's room shut as he fell to his knees beside Alec's bed.

..........

"Just come in," Isabelle offered. Charlie looked up at the Institute.

She watched him carefully before grabbing his hand and throwing the front door open, pulling him inside.

The lights were bright in the main foyer, indicating everyone was still up and moving around even though it was close to 10. 

Jace stood talking to Clary, a consoling hand on her arm, at the foot of the stairs. He was watching Isabelle as she continued pulling Charlie into the room. 

She moved forward numbly. Something was wrong.

"Isabelle," Jace said, letting go over Clary and walking towards her. He sounded tense.

Was this about Charlie?

"Jace," she said slowly. 

"We need to talk." He noticed Charlie. "Who is this?"

"This Charlie," Isabelle said, her voice lightening. "He's a Shadowhunt--"

"Where have you been, Isabelle?" Jace asked. His voice was on a dangerous edge. Isabelle looked to Clary who was silent.

"Out," Isabelle said. Jace grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's not a game," Jace growled. Charlie began to butt in.

"You're right," Isabelle said. "But you're not my mother, Jace Lightwood." She shook free of him. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you know about Foedus Venenatus?" Jace asked.

"Never heard of it," Isabelle said.

"I have," Charlie said. Jace turned to him. 

"What do you know?" Jace asked.

"It's an old warlock group. They were all about uniting the warlocks kind of like the Clave." Charlie looked at Isabelle. "I never thought they might be the ones causing the problems."

"What problems?" Jace asked.

"Murders of mundanes," Isabelle said.

"And you didn't report this?" Jace yelled. 

"You're not the head of the Institute or the Clave, Jace!" Isabelle shouted back.

"What's the matter with you, Isabelle?"

"Jace!" Clary yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. "There was an attack on the Institute. Alec was injured. Magnus is with him now but he's asked for no one to disturb him."

Isabelle's heart sunk. 

If something happened to Alec. . .

She rushed past Jace, sprinting up the stairs.

She didn't care if Magnus wanted to be alone. 

She stopped just outside the door to Alec's room, her fingers grazing the door knob. A sense of guilt overcame her. She should have been here, helping protect Alec. He shouldn't have been alone.

Isabelle walked away from the door and to her room.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written before I fully understood Ragnor Fell as a beautiful little person (ie before I read TBC) so it's not exactly the canon-character. Sorry.

Clary decided to go to bed early. 

There was nothing she could do about Magnus and Jace had disappeared. Even if she could find him, he would inconsolable. 

The only thing he cared more about than Clary was Alec. And he would never forgive himself if something happened to Alec because he wasn't there. She would never forgive herself from keeping Jace from his brother.

She tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed for a few hours before turning on her witchlight and sketching something. She let her mind wander as her fingers and eyes focus on drawing Alec. He was all about angles and getting the right shape of his jaw and the glint in his blue eyes while making them soft.

The Institute was silent around her. 

The door that connected her and Jace's room opened and he stumbled in.

She closed her sketch pad quickly, setting it on the bedside table.

"Jace," she said, breathlessly. She got out of bed and ran the short distance towards him. He looked ready to collapse. What was the matter with everyone? 

She slipped an arm around him and helped him over to her bed. He remained quiet the entire time, laying on his side. He hadn't changed since she saw him last; the same casual day clothes that he had worn to the museum, a striped shirt with dark jeans. His feet were bare and the Marks on his arms were looking more grey than black.

Clary lay beside him on the bed, one arm around his shoulder, another stroking his cheek as silent tears ran down his face. His head rested on her flat stomach.

She let him cry for a few minutes.

"What did Magnus say?" she asked, quietly.

"He's still unsure," Jace whispered. There was no hiccup, no hitch in his voice. That scared Clary more. He was going to be ruthless now. He was going to find whoever did this to Alec and until he did--well, he wouldn't be her Jace. He'd belong to vengeance.

She didn't promise him that everything would be alright like they did in the movies. She just stayed silent. 

"Can I stay here?" Jace asked.

"You don't have to ask," Clary said. 

The weight of his head on her stomach was uncomfortable, but she was too exhausted to move him.

............

All the lights were out when Sienna got home from the dance studio.

She went to bed.

..........

Magnus had sent word to New York to be on the look out for anyone related to Venenatus Foedus. 

But he had truly believed that the group had died out hundreds of years ago with the signing of the first Accords.

Who was bringing it back?

Magnus had summoned a few of his things to Alec's bedroom. He wasn't about to leave until Alec was completely healed and Venenatus Foedus was silenced once again.

Magnus changed into a pair of pajamas that Alec had been particularly fond of and got under the covers with Alec. 

He got as close as he possibly could to Alec. He looked up at Alec's blank face. He was paler than usual. Magnus had spent countless nights in this same position but Alec would always be awake, watching him back, making Magnus feel whole, not empty as he felt right now. 

"Wake up, Alexander," Magnus begged. Then he closed his own eyes.

.............

James had discovered Charlie asleep on a couch in the library.

"Would you like a bedroom, sir?" James had asked. Charlie nodded and the older man showed him upstairs to where all the doors were closed.

Charlie had been shown into a simple room. It looked more like a patient's room in a mental asylum with a bigger bed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" James asked. Charlie shook his head and the butler left. There was two additional doors in the room. One led to a bathroom. Charlie showered quickly. He hadn't gotten around to it when he returned back to Los Angeles the night before. There was spare Shadowhunter gear in the dresser back in the room. He changed into the clothes that seemed the most comfortable. Most Shadowhunter gear was tight-fitting leather.

The shower had woken him up and now there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He wandered to the third door in the room, slowly opening it. Isabelle sat, cross-legged, on her bed, long black hair hanging around her. 

She looked like a ghost, wearing a white nightgown, head hanging somberly. The only light in the room was coming from the witchlight in Charlie's room. He took a step into her room, foot squeaking on a loose floorboard. In a second, her head had snapped up and a knife was in her hand, poised to be thrown. Her face showed that she recognized him but her grip on the knife didn't relax.

Charlie put his hands up defensively.

"Isabelle," he said, cautiously.

She moved to stand beside the bed. She pointed the knife tip downward and let it drop. It stuck in the wood with a twang. Her head turned to one side.

She walked towards him, her hands held in the same position his had been just seconds before.

She didn't stop until her hands were grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him backwards. He didn't know what she wanted. But he didn't stop her either.

The two stumbled back into Charlie's room.

His heart was racing. 

She kissed him. A trigger was pulled in his brain and he ignited, pulling Isabelle closer to him. He turned the both of them and they fell back onto the bed, Charlie on top of Isabelle.

He allowed her to slip the fitted black shirt off him.

He played with the strings that laced up the front of her nightgown.

Was this taking advantage of her?

He didn't know what had happened to her brother but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

This was definitely wrong.

Then why is she making it feel so right?

..........

James put a coat on over his suit and placed a hat on his head.

The tip of his umbrella tapped along the sidewalk as he walked to the closest trolley stop. It continued it's steady beat until James arrived at an abandoned port. He wandered into the massive warehouse and stood in the middle.

It didn't take long for the lights of the warehouse to come on a few figures come wandering in. At the head of the formation was a warlock by the name of Ragnor Fell. He had green skin and wore a news boy hat along with a stylish vest. He had a very youthful sense about him and was constantly gesturing with his hands. 

"I thought you were dead," James stated plainly.

"And I thought Shadowhunters were smarter enough to realize who you really were by now," Ragnor said. He shrugged. "I guess not."

"You attacked my Institute," James said. "I thought we had an understanding."

"And I thought you would tell us if something interesting happened," Ragnor said. "Like the arrival of Alexander Lightwood and the Angel's children."

"You speak of Clarissa and Jace?"

"Yes," Ragnor said, nodding his head eagerly, ready to move on with the conversation. "Does Magnus realize you're there?"

"Magnus knows nothing," James said.

"I'd keep it that way," Ragnor advised. But James already knew that. 

"I don't appreciate you sending a Raum to kill Alexander," James said. "That Institute and all it's occupants are under my protection."

"One," Ragnor said, "you killed my Raum, which I don't appreciate. And two, that applied only to Sienna."

"You never said that," James said.

Ragnor laughed bitterly. 

"You really expect me to care? I wanted Alexander Lightwood dead if Magnus Bane doesn't comply," Ragnor said. "And you will not stop me. Otherwise, Sienna, the Angel's children, and Isabelle Lightwood will go with Alexander. Nothing will stop me, Tyrannus. We're too far gone. Venenatus Foedus is working for the good of warlocks. For the good of you, Tyrannus. I will protect everyone you love, if you just help me."

"What do you want?" James asked cautiously. Ragnor Fell enunciated the next two words carefully. 

"Magnus Bane."


	9. Part 9

Sienna sat in the dining room, picking apart her omelet. 

She wasn't very hungry after James had explained what had happened yesterday with the Raum demon.

"Miss Sienna," James said, reentering the room. "Might I ask where you're going today?"

"I don't have rehearsal," Sienna said. "I was thinking about going to get some groceries--"

"I'll do it," James said, pleasantly. 

"Okay," Sienna said slowly. "Then I guess I'll just train a little. Check on our guests."

Were they guests really? She was the real guest now.

She took a bite of omelet, purely out of politeness for James' cooking skills.

The butler left the room and Sienna left her plate, wandering up to the training room. 

She had an audition for the California Dance Academy scheduled in a week. If she got in, she could leave the Institute and focus on her dance. 

Sienna put her dance playlist on shuffle and improvised through a few songs just to warm up. When her two-minute audition piece began playing, she ran through her routine, perfecting every choreographed step and turn and leap and pointed foot but mentally ripping her performance to shreds.

The next song began playing. It started off nice and slow and the tempo quickly began to increase until it reached the climax of the song and Sienna was spinning in perfect circles so fast that the world was a complete blur. Then it stopped. Sienna stopped, landing on two feet. A boy stood in the doorway watching her. 

A jazz song began playing.

"Hi," the boy said. His hair was a chocolate-colored mess. Sienna could see the Marks on his arms underneath a thin grey t-shirt. 

If it hadn't been for the runes, she would have panicked.

"Hello," Sienna said, slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll go."

"You don't have to go," Sienna said. "The training room is open to anyone."

"I'm not really in the mood for training," he said.

"I'm Sienna," she said.

"Uh, Charlie," he said.

"You're from the LA Institute," Sienna realized. "I met you a couple of years ago. You probably don't remember. I was only in town for a day."

The boy began nodding. And smiling.

"I remember."

"You got big," Sienna said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen me in about ten years so yeah," Charlie laughed, "I grew a little."

..........

Jace woke up before Clary. He moved as silently and swiftly as he could out of the her room. He opened the door to his room and changed into a fresh set of clothes. 

He wanted to check on Alec but he knew Magnus had probably locked and charmed the door shut. There would be no way to enter.

He wasn't hungry either. He definitely didn't want to see Isabelle at the dining table or whoever the guy was that she brought home.

He wandered up to the training room. He pushed open the door to the room. 

Sienna and Charlie were sitting cross-legged across from each other talking and laughing.

"Oh my gosh," Jace said. "Is this a sleepover?"

Sienna turned around, since her back was to Jace.

"Are we sharing secrets yet?" Jace asked, sauntering over to the two. "I have some juicy ones about the Consul. And really good one about Magnus--"

"Jace, have you met Charlie?" Sienna asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

"I actually have," Jace said. "But it probably could have been under better circumstances, considering he was walking in with my little Isabelle way past her curfew."

Charlie's face was indecipherable.

"Don't let it happen again," Jace said, his voice suddenly threatening. "I don't know what you two are doing but it needs to stop."

He turned around and stalked out of the training room.

Sienna's smile faded away.

Isabelle?

"So you know Isabelle as well?" Sienna asked, trying to keep her voice bright. She had been hoping that this was the start of something. . .

"Ah, yes," Charlie said, awkwardly. "We've been hanging out lately."

"I thought Isabelle didn't know anyone in the city," Sienna said, choosing her words carefully.

"We just met," he said. "The other day."

Sienna nodded as she stood up. That's why Isabelle had been asking about Shadowhunters in the area.

"I should get back to practicing," she said. She wasn't going to waste her time on Charlie. Her against Isabelle? There was no competition.

Charlie took her hint, and left.

..........

"Magnus?" Alec croaked. His lips were chapped and he could barely mutter the word. 

He could feel Magnus' warm, familiar hand in his. It was a relief knowing he was there.

Alec felt heavy. He didn't remember anything after Jace burst into the training room.

"Magnus."

Magnus sat straight up looking around. He saw Alec and he smiled. He ran a finger along Alec's jawline, sending shivers through him.

"How are you?" Magnus asked him.

"Water," Alec said. Magnus jumped up, disappearing momentarily before returning into Alec's view. Magnus helped him sit up and take a sip of water.

He hated being this dependent on someone. 

Magnus silently undid the bandages around his arms. 

Magnus being this quiet was unusual. Alec had missed something.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Nothing," Magnus said. "Nothing you need to worry about."

That was all he was going to say on the subject. Alec dropped it.

His arms were covered in red welts from where the Raum's suckers had hit him. Each welt was red and swollen.

"This looks much better than it did yesterday," Magnus said. "You should be fine in a day."

"Magnus--"

"You should probably just rest until you feel better though--"

"Magnus."

He finally looked at Alec. His gold eyes were sad now.

"I did this to you," Magnus said.

"No, you didn't," Alec said. "A Raum demon did. Unless, of course, you summoned the Raum--"

"I didn't really--"

"--or you are a Raum demon but Magnus, I don't care," Alec said. He shook his head. "I don't care."

"Someone's after me and they're using you to get to me," Magnus said.

"I'll take that as a compliment then," Alec said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You should rest," Magnus said.

"You're going to stay right?" Alec asked, grabbing Magnus' hand. The warlock seemed so uncertain about every movement, every word. "Don't go."

"I won't go if you want me to stay," Magnus said. 

Alec pulled Magnus' hand towards him.

"Don't be miserable either," Alec said.

"Anything else?" Magnus asked.

"Kiss me."

Magnus didn't hesitate.

It was brief but just enough for Alec. 

"I should let you rest," Magnus said. 

"You said you wouldn't go," Alec said.

"I'm going to get coffee, Alexander. Downstairs. I'll be back," Magnus said.

He let the boy's hand go and left the room.

..........

Jace had been sitting outside Alec's room almost all morning, continuing his reading of the Shadowhunter's Codex. Clary and Simon had taken his copy and written in the margins. Some of their commentary was funny. Other things, he didn't understand. He made a mental note to ask Clary what "Holy Water," then written in by Simon, "Batman," could possibly mean.

"Jace." He looked up. Magnus was shutting the door to Alec's room.

Jace jumped to his feet.

"How is he?"

"Alexander is fine," Magnus said. He began walking down the hallway. Jace followed. 

"He'll live?"

"That is what fine means, Jace," Magnus said, condescendingly.

"Can I see him then?"

Magnus stopped at the top of the stairs, turning back towards Jace. Jace tried to make himself look desperate.

"Later," Magnus said. "He's resting now."

Jace scowled. Magnus began descending the stairs.

"When's later?"

"Jace--"

"You know he's been miserable all week because of you?" 

Magnus stopped and turned back around.

"Jace," he hissed. That should have been his warning to stop.

"You can't have him all to yourself when he's in dire need and ignore him when everything's peachy."

"I've been busy."

"And so have we!" Jace yelled. "Obviously, there's something going on here with Venenatus Foedus."

"Well, the exact same thing is happening in New York. And sadly, my job requires me to be there and not here," Magnus said. 

"Let me see Alec," Jace demanded.

"I said later."

"Jace." He turned around. Clary was at the top of the steps.

Jace glanced back behind him. Magnus was gone.

Clary looked like was trying conceal her concern. Her hair was wet.

"Is everything alright?" Jace asked.

She shook her head. 

"Isabelle's missing," she said.

"How do you know?"

"She's not in her room. She's not in the training room. Charlie's been looking for her. She's not picking up her cell--"

Jace ran down the stairs. James was in the kitchen, just as he expected.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" he asked.

"I have not," James said. "Is everything okay?"

Clary was in the dining room as Jace exited into the kitchen. 

"Where's Charlie?" Jace asked her.

"He was upstairs in Izzy's room," Clary said. They both ran upstairs. Jace threw open the door to Isabelle's room.

"Where is she?" Jace yelled. Charlie was looking out the window of Izzy's room. He charged the other boy, slamming him against the wall. He turned Charlie around and placed a hand around his throat. He didn't struggle.

Charlie was grinning.

"Clary," Jace said, slowly. "Get James. Then go upstairs and get a seraph blade and some knives."

Jace heard her footsteps run away.

Charlie was still smiling.

"Where's Isabelle?"

"You won't find her."

"You're not Charlie," Jace realized. The way he didn't struggle and the sudden personality shift convinced him of that.

He heard someone enter the room.

"Isabelle is missing, James," Jace said.

"I concluded that, sir."

"I'm pretty sure you might know something," Jace said.

"Why would you think that, sir?"

"Sienna might not know but I do," Jace said, glancing back at the butler. Something had felt off about him. He wasn't just a mundane with the Sight.

"I would implore you not to tell anyone else, sir," James said.

"Who is this?" Jace asked. Jace looked fake-Charlie in the eyes. Jace was sure this wasn't a demon-- he was far too smart to just be a demon taking orders.

"Jace." Clary was handing him a knife. Jace took it and put it to the warlock's neck as he sat him down in a chair.

Jace took a step back, knife still in hand. 

"If you move," Jace said, "I will put this knife in your chest."

Clary and James stood at Jace's side.

"So back to the original question," Jace said. "Who are you?"

"I am Venenatus Foedus," the warlock said.

"Sure," Jace said. That wasn't a name though. "Where's Isabelle?"

"She is with the Master."

"I'm missing something," Jace said.

"The Master is the head of Venenatus Foedus," James said. "The position is currently held by Ragnor Fell."

"Ragnor Fell is dead," Clary said. "I saw his house burnt to the ground."

"When?" Jace asked.

"When I was in Idris."

"You mean when you were with Sebastian."

"That's irrelevant, Jace."

Charlie's smile returned. The door opened behind him.

"I didn't realize we were torturing Shadowhunters." Jace kept his eyes on the fake Charlie. He knew it was Magnus speaking. "I'd love to join in on the fun."

"He's not a Shadowhunter," Jace growled. 

"Hmm," Magnus said. "I'd actually like to applaud this fine young warlock. It takes a lot of magic to do what he's doing right now."

"Venenatus Foedus has Isabelle," Jace said. "And probably the real Charlie."

"We do," fake Charlie said.

"Where are you getting your power from?" Magnus asked. "You can't be doing that on your own."

"You should know, Magnus Bane. It was all your idea."

There was a long pause on Magnus' part.

"I doubt they told you of the flaw in my theory," Magnus said. "You're such a young one."

"Two hundred and thirty four," he said.

"After about three hours of harnessing Labyrinth's power directly, the warlock dies," Magnus said. Panic spread across Charlie's face. 

"I spoke to the real Charlie around nine." Sienna must have arrived.

"It's around noon now," Magnus said. "You only have about an hour of your sorry, pathetic life left to live."

"I do it for Foedus. I do it for Ragnor Fell! I do it for all of Lillith's children!" 

"Tell me where Isabelle is," Magnus said.

The fake Charlie spat at Magnus. Jace had known Magnus for a few years now. Never had he seen him look so pissed.

Magnus whispered something below his breath and the fake Charlie began to squirm.

"Isabelle Lightwood," Magnus said. "Where is she?"

"I won't tell!" The warlock screamed in pain. 

"You will tell me where Isabelle Lightwood is," Magnus said. 

"Tyrannus! Save me!" the warlock screamed.

"Give me the location," Magnus said.

"Pier 16!"

Magnus snapped his fingers and the warlock fell limp.


	10. Part 10

Magnus left the room immediately, ignoring Jace's calls. 

He entered Alec's room, locking it behind him.

Alec had fallen back asleep.

Should he wake him?

"Alexander," Magnus said. Someone was banging on the door. Magnus silenced it. Alec stirred. Magnus crossed the room and sat beside Alec on the bed. "Alec."

His blue eyes opened.

"Magnus." A smile was creeping across his face. He sat up. Magnus didn't stop him. He didn't want to seem panicked.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus said.

Alec's smile was slowly fading.

"Magnus--"

He took Alec's hand.

"Nothing else matters, okay?" 

"Just tell me what's wrong," Alec said.

"You don't need to worry," Magnus said.

"You're making me worry," Alec said. Magnus could hear his voice shaking. He jumped off the bed, taking a step away from Alec.

"Just tell me you love me," Magnus said.

"Magnus Bane, I will never stop loving you," Alec said. Magnus gave him one last desperate kiss before disappearing.

..........

Sienna had never actually been in really combat. 

She watched Jace and Clary get ready expertly as if they had done it a thousand times. She knew they probably had with the Mortal War. She'd stayed home, protecting her Institute and herself.

They stood apart from her, whispering about something and inspecting weapons.

Magnus Bane appeared in the middle of the training room and began talking to them.

Sienna didn't know what to do. She packed a basic arsenal of weapons: two seraph blades, a bow and quiver strapped to her back because that was the only thing she was really trained in, and a few knives on her belt. 

The conversation seemed to be getting heated. Clary began raising her voice. 

"Call the Clave, Jace!"

Jace looked over at Sienna, his gold eyes deadly.

"You can't bring down Venenatus Foedus by yourself," Magnus said. He sounded miserable.

"They won't do anything," Jace said.

"Fine," Magnus said. "I'll call the Clave if you won't."

Sienna turned around. 

James had apparently silently at the top of the stairs.

"The Clave has been called, Magnus," James said. Sienna took a step back. James didn't call anyone by their first names.

"Thank you," Magnus said.

"Miss Sienna, might I have word?" James asked. Sienna nodded. They stepped into the hallway and James shut the door.

"I'd like to confess something," James said.

"Alright," Sienna said.

"The situation we are in is about to get very messy and I wanted to show you the courtesy of talking to you beforehand. I am not a mundane with the Sight."

Sienna took a step back.

"I am a warlock," James said. Her breath caught in her throat.

"All this time? And you never told me?"

"Can I make a statement in my defense?"

Sienna was too stunned to respond. A warlock. She had known James all her life.

"I was a friend of your parents," James said. "When they died, I was with them. I promised them I would take care of you. Had the Clave known of my Downworlder status, they never would have let me stay. So I kept it a secret to keep a promise."

"I can't believe this."

"There is more," James said, slowly. Sienna closed her eyes to keep the world from spinning. "I was once friends with the warlock Ragnor Fell. I quit Venenatus Foedus with Magnus Bane when the Accords were signed. The operation had grown too deadly and the Accords had accomplished our main goal of uniting warlocks and making peace with the Shadowhunters. That is when Ragnor grew to power."

"What do they want now?" Sienna asked.

"The Labyrinth is the warlock home land; the equivalent of Idris for Shadowhunters. All of the knowledge warlocks have is stored there. It is a place of magic. It is said that if you go there, your magic power can be strengthened. In the 18th century, Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane, and myself, three of the most powerful warlocks of the time, formed Venenatus Foedus, or the Enchantment League, to harness the power of the Labyrinth, strengthening all the warlocks who joined us. The experiments failed and the group was disbanded. Obviously Ragnor has reformed the League and is restarting the experiments. If he's successful, Shadowhunters will no longer be the dominant power in this dimension. Ragnor will rule ruthlessly."

"Why do they want Isabelle then?"

James nodded.

"Ragnor tried to attack this Institute to get Magnus' attention. Magnus was always the creative, scientific one. They got Magnus' attention but not his compliance so they went after someone who mattered to Alec. Magnus would do anything to keep Alec happy."

"This is so much," Sienna said.

"I apologize for the secrecy, miss." Sienna looked at her old friend. 

"What's your Mark?"

"Permanent old age," James said, a smile touching the corners of his lips. 

"Thank you for your service, James," Sienna said after a moment of thinking.

"My name is Tyrannus Forell," James said.

Sienna shook her head.

"You're my James."

James looked on the verge of tears.

His world was crashing down around him.

The secrets. The lies. All unraveling.

..........

Clary was surprised at the number of Shadowhunters who actually come to Pier 16.

Among them was Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Jace stood with them apart from the rest of the group, explaining everything that had happened.

Clary watched as Maryse's face dropped. Robert wrapped a loving arm around his wife, his eyes closing painfully. 

"Clary." She turned around. Her mother and Luke had appeared in the crowd. The two ran towards her. Her mother hugged her.

"I suppose it'd be pointless to ask you to stay outside?" Luke asked Clary. She nodded.

Clary noticed Sienna standing apart from everyone, her posture as perfect as ever. Her hair was up in a bun and she was watching the crowd.

"Do you know her?" Jocelyn asked. 

Clary nodded.

"That's Sienna. She was head of the Institute before Alec."

"Shadowhunters just keep getting younger and younger," Jocelyn sighed.

Jace was suddenly beside Clary.

"A moment?" he asked of Jocelyn and Luke.

Luke nodded and pulled Jocelyn away.

Jace lead Clary away from the group to behind a rather large van.

His hands went immediately to her waist.

"I'm tired of all this fighting," he said, looking around him. It was pitch black outside. The parking lot they were in was barely lit by the streetlights. "I'm tired of being in danger. I'm tired of you being in danger."

"It seems like we are just attracted to it," Clary said, running a finger along Jace's cheek.

"We should run away," Jace whispered. He brought his lips close to her ear. "When all of this is over. When we get out of here."

"You're serious?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Absolutely," Jace said. "We can go to Idris. Get a place in the countryside. You can paint and I can--" He paused, trying to think of something. "I'll find something to do."

"Okay," Clary said.

"So focus on staying alive," Jace said. "For me."

He kissed her, pressing her back against the van. She could feel it lean against both of their weights. She instantly relaxed.

"I love you," Clary whispered into the darkness.

She could feel Jace smiled as he kissed her cheek. His hand found hers and they left the safety of the van.


	11. Part 11

Magnus Bane was unofficially in charge of the invasion of Pier 16. 

It was going to be a simple operation. 

Five teams of Shadowhunters. One small aerial team. Two larger teams from the front and the back. Two smaller teams entering the side wings.

There was a very good chance that the warlocks would just disappear but Magnus gave the order that anyone who didn't was to be killed immediately. When all of the tactical combat was done, the Pier would be burned. 

Once the plan was laid out, the teams had five minutes to get into position. Thankfully, the Shadowhunters didn't put up much of an argument to Magnus' plan.

During the battle, he and Tyrannus would attempt to make the building "magic-free" rendering the warlocks utterly powerless. Sienna would stand guard. They didn't need the protection but Sienna needed her old friend by her side.

It would probably be a bloody massacre but the Clave had no other option. Ragnor Fell had become reckless and would stop at nothing to restore Venenatus Foedus back to it's original power.

The Ragnor Magnus' had known hadn't been so relentless. But when you "died" because of Shadowhunters, he guessed it instilled a certain hatred in you.

"Ready?" Tyrannus asked. Magnus forgot why he ever stopped talking to Tyrannus. He had always been fond of him.

"Absolutely," Magnus said. His thoughts were on Alec. 

Fight for Alec, Magnus thought. Beautiful, beautiful Alexander. My Alec.

Tyrannus and Magnus began reciting the old spell. It took two, very powerful warlocks to perform the spell correctly. If something happened to either of them or if there was an interruption, the spell would stop working immediately.

The was a crash in the distance; the aerial team breaking the sky lights and descending into the warehouse.

Magnus kept his focus on the words-- words he had memorized long ago. 

..........

Clary drew a partial drawn iratze on Jace's right arm. A simple line was all that was needed to complete it. Usually Alec would draw Jace's runes for him since they were parabatai and Alec happened to be particularly good at it. Clary knew Jace was thinking about the same thing.

There was a crash from above them and Robert Lightwood, who was leading the small team consisting of her, Jace, someone from the LA Institute, and the Consul entering the east corridor, kicked the worn-out door down.

"Azaziel," Clary whispered. Her seraph blade ignited and she followed the rest of the team into the building. They went room by room, clearing each one of them. They didn't encounter anyone until halfway down the hallway. It was a warlock whose skin was changing colors. He was lying on the ground, limbs splayed everywhere.

"He's dead," Robert said, kicking him for good measure. Someone fired an arrow into it's skull. It landed with a sickening thwack.

"Who killed him?" someone asked. 

"We have to keep going," Robert insisted. The group exited the room. Jace and Clary met eyes briefly.

There was nothing in the next few rooms. A few doors down from the room of the dead warlock, the light was on. 

Robert was the first one in the room. Clary could see past him that a girl was strapped to a bed. The room looked like a surgical room. The girl was asleep and ghostly pale.

Robert crumpled to the ground. The man from the LA Institute fired an arrow at the attacker. There was a scream and the room went silent. Jace was clearing one end of the room. Clary rushed to Robert's side, turning him over. He had a head wound that was bleeding profusely.

She found the half drawn iratze and finished it with her stele.

Her heart raced.

"Clary!" Jace called. She looked up from Robert's crumpled figure. Jace was standing beside the girl. Clary finally recognized her for Isabelle. She jumped up, leaving Robert in the capable hands of the others.

"She needs iratzes," Jace said. He was breathing heavy. Clary steadied herself before drawing runes on Izzy's arms. 

"Take a pulse," Clary demanded. She focused back on Isabelle. There was only so many iratzes she could draw. She added a nourishment and strength rune to her arms.

"She's alive," Jace said. The runes began melting into her skin, taking affect. Jace began undoing the straps that held Izzy to the bed.

"Don't," Clary said. Jace looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't know what she'll be like when she wakes up."

"She's going to be Izzy," Jace said, determinedly.

Isabelle's eyes began to open. 

Her blue eyes were a sparkling silver.

"I've seen the Labyrinth," she said, her voice clear.

"Iz--"

Her head snapped to look at Jace.

"You're going to experience great loss, Jace Herondale," she said. 

Jace stumbled back.

"Jace--" Clary started.

"Let me go," Isabelle demanded. 

"Isabelle, fight this," Clary said. She drew a less-than-stellar clarity rune on Isabelle's arm and the girl started to scream.

"Clary!" Jace yelled.

"She's fighting it," Clary insisted. "Don't touch her!"

Isabelle screamed again. Tears began forming in her eyes. She shut them, squeezing them shut tightly. When she opened them again, the screams stopped abruptly and her eyes were their normal blue. But they closed again and she went limp.

.........

A figure exited the warehouse.

Magnus couldn't make them out from the distance and with the lighting available.

He continued the spell. Sienna seemed to see them too and began walking towards them. 

Magnus could hear the change in Tyrannus' voice; almost panic.

Sienna had reached the figure. Magnus couldn't make out what exactly she was doing. They were beyond the reach of any street light's light.

Both Sienna and the figure began walking towards the two warlocks.

"I'm sorry!" Sienna yelled. 

There was a hitch in Tyrannus' voice but he didn't stop the spell. He had always had that focus.

As the two got closer, Magnus realized what was happening.

Someone had Sienna held in front of them, a knife at her neck. The girl was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it. He had her so perfectly positioned that it would be impossible.

Tyrannus didn't stop speaking but Magnus could hear the panic and sadness in his voice.

"And now," Ragnor Fell said. "A little something from Tyrannus."

He cut the girl's throat and Tyrannus roared.

He had stopped the spell. Ragnor Fell disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Tyrannus ran to the body of the fallen girl. But they both knew there was nothing to be done except hope that the Shadowhunters were almost done.


	12. Part 12

"Leave her!" Clary shouted at Jace as he moved to untie her again.

"We need to finish clearing this wing," the man from LA said.

"I'll go," Jace said. The Consul stepped back from Robert Lightwood who was still lying on the ground. His head wound was slowly healing, the body of his attacker was motionless next to him.

"Someone should stay with them," the Consul pointed out.

"I'll stay," Clary said, glaring back at Jace.

"You're not staying alone with Isabelle," Jace said.

"You'll both stay," the Consul said. The two adults stalked out of the room.

Jace began pacing as Clary monitored Isabelle's breathing.

"What happened to her?" Jace asked.

"Some kind of possession," Clary assumed.

"Magnus can fix this right?" Jace looked down at his sister with a pitiful look. Her usually neat hair was everywhere, greasy with sweat.

"I don't know," she said, her voice quiet.

Jace's mind wandered to Alec. Was he safe alone at the Institute? 

Someone entered the hospital room.

"All clear," an unfamiliar Shadowhunter said. Jace relaxed. He noticed Isabelle. "Is she alright?"

"Get Magnus Bane," Clary said. "Tell him it's Isabelle."

The Shadowhunter nodded and ran off. 

"Can we at least loosen the straps?" Jace asked. They looked so tight around her wrists and ankles.

"Jace," Clary said. "Wait for Magnus."

"I'm tired of waiting on Magnus," Jace complained. He began pacing the room.

Robert Lightwood was still passed out on the floor but his color was returning.

Clary sat on the edge of Isabelle's bed.

"What's taking so long?" Jace shouted after a minute of tense silence.

"I'll go find him," Clary said.

"No," Jace said quickly. Clary wasn't leaving his side.

"Fine," Clary said. "Then sit down and be quiet."

Jace turned and glared at her. She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on Isabelle.

..........

Alec had fallen asleep, despite trying to stay awake after Magnus left him.

He was feeling much better. 

He slowly got to his feet and rummaged around his bags to find his stele. He drew and iratze, strength, and mental clarity rune. Anything to make him feel better.

The door to his room had been left unlocked. He was actually surprised the Magnus hadn't locked it using magic. It took him a moment to realize that that meant his power was being used for something else.

He wandered the Institute looking for someone. But no one seemed to be around. 

As Alec was heading back upstairs, he saw a note left on one of the side tables in the main entrance way.

It was Jace's hurried handwriting on a torn piece of notebook paper.

Gone. We'll be back. Don't try to come after us, Alexander. We called the Clave. It's safe. Go back to sleep.

It all felt like a horrid dream.

Were they out fighting something?

Why wasn't anyone telling him anything?

Was Magnus with them?

He was beginning to feel weak. He looked down at his arm.

The strength rune was fading fast, looking more grey than black.

Alec crumpled to the ground.

..........

Tyrannus was holding the body of the bleeding girl in his arms. 

She was gone. Magnus didn't have to get any closer to know that.

What if that had been Alec? 

Magnus shook his head as if that could clear his mind of the negativity.

Alec was back at the Institute. Safe.

Shadowhunters began exiting the building, crowding around Tyrannus and the fallen Shadowhunter.

One came up to Magnus.

"They need you in the east wing," he said. Magnus didn't waste anytime getting there.

He appeared in a hospital room.

Clary sat beside Isabelle who was tied down to a bed. Jace was pacing around Robert Lightwood. Magnus never liked him.

Magnus moved immediately to Isabelle placing a hand on her cold forehead.

"Tell me what happened," Magnus demanded. Clary told the story briefly. 

No Shadowhunter had ever seen the Labyrinth. Magnus had gone there once and came home feeling better than ever.

"They thought they could use a Shadowhunter to broadcast the Labyrinth's power," Magnus concluded.

"Was it effective?" Jace asked.

"Would they have left her here if it had?" Magnus asked, sarcastically. "No, Jace. It didn't work."

"Is she going to be okay?" Clary asked.

No. She probably wasn't.

Alec.

"Best case scenario," Magnus said, "that was just a one time deal and the Labyrinth's power is draining out of her as we speak."

"Worst case scenario?" Jace asked.

"The Labyrinth's power is cooking her from the inside out," Magnus said. Clary gave a little gasp. "We'll find out within the next few hours."

"But what is probably going to happen?" Jace asked. Magnus looking at him. The boy looked desperate. He had lost so much in his life, Magnus couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him.

"She's now a vessel for the Labyrinth," Magnus said. "It'll possess her like a normal demonic possession but there's no known exorcism for the Labyrinth. She's being possessed by warlock magic and knowledge. And now she's worth a ton to any warlock who gets their hands on her."

"So Ragnor Fell is going to be after her," Jace said. "Then we should take her to the Silent City--"

"Silent City? What do the Silent Brothers know of warlock magic?" Magnus scoffed. "She can stay at the Institute here. We just need to protect and while I search through the Book of White for something. Ragnor had to get the idea from somewhere."

His voice trailed off.

"In the meantime," Magnus said, "get Isabelle here back to the Institute."

"Where are you going?" Jace asked.

"I'm going to go speak with Alexander," Magnus said. "Doubtless he has thousands of questions. And don't undo those straps."

Clary looked at Jace and smiled as if she had won something.

Magnus left the two alone with the silent Lightwoods. 

...........

Maryse Lightwood was the first one to find Jace and Clary in the hospital room. She waited with Robert as Jace and Clary rolled Isabelle's hospital bed into the back of the van they had taken to the Pier.

Jace drove back to the Institute, even though Clary was much better at driving.

The drive was silent.

They hadn't stopped to see what a rather large group of Shadowhunters had gathered around. They'd seen enough dead for one lifetime.

Clary fiddled with her fingers as Jace tapped impatiently on the steering wheel.

They were stuck at a stoplight.

Clary glanced behind her at Isabelle.

She sighed.

"Could you not?" Jace snapped.

"Jace!"

He yelled in frustration, slamming on the horn.

Clary watched him with disbelieving eyes. Jace had snapped before, but never like this. 

"Get out," Clary whispered.

He looked at her with a stern face.

"Take a walk," Clary said. There was no way she was dealing with Jace like this. Not right now.

He obliged opening the door, all while keeping his eyes on her. She slid into the driver's seat and waited for the green light.


	13. Part 13

Alec had moved to lean against a wall, praying for someone to come home soon.

"Alexander?" someone called from upstairs.

"I'm, uh, downstairs!" he called. He watched as Magnus appeared at the top of the stairs and saw Alec.

He appeared in front of Alec, crouched, awkwardly hugging him.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus sighed. Alec closed his eyes in content. They were both safe again.

When he opened his eyes, they were back in Alec's room, on the middle of the comfortable bed.

Magnus was playing with Alec's hair.

"You're beautiful, Alexander," Magnus said. 

"What happened?" Alec asked, trying to resist Magnus' charm.

"You don't want to know," Magnus said. Magnus' cat eyes looked sad. He knew that look.

"Who's dead?" Alec asked. 

Magnus shook his head as if he couldn't find the words.

"Magnus!" Alec grabbed the front of Magnus' blue suit. It was sparkling slightly in the witchlight. 

Tears were filling both of their eyes.

Alec's head hit Magnus' chest, shaking back and forth against the suit.

"Don't say Jace," Alec said. "Or Izzy, please, please, Magnus."

"Jace is fine," Magnus said. He wrapped his arms around Alec.

It was Izzy.

That was all that gesture could mean.

The tears that had formed began falling.

"She's not gone yet, Alec, but I don't know," Magnus stuttered.

"Where was I?" Alec mumbled. His words were choked. "Magnus, I failed her. Oh God, we were fighting. It was stupid and--"

"There was absolutely nothing you could have done," Magnus said. "It wasn't in battle."

"What was it?" Alec's voice was still muffled against Magnus' suit.

"It's complicated. And you need to rest. I need to help Isabelle. However I can," Magnus said.

"You can't go," Alec said, grabbing onto Magnus again. "You guys can't leave again."

"Jace should be back soon-- Alec, you have to let me try and help Isabelle."

"I don't want to lose you too," Alec said. His world was falling to little, bitty pieces.

Max.

His parent's divorce.

Losing Jace's attention to Clary.

Now Isabelle?

Magnus let Alec cry in his arms for a few minutes.

Alec could feel a few of Magnus' own tears fall into his hair, seeping through his thick, black, messy hair. 

There was a knock at the door and Magnus disappeared in an instantly, causing Alec to fall back on the pillows.

He stared up at the ceiling, alone.

...........

Magnus appeared outside Alec's room just after Clary knocked. 

His eyes were an unusual red. 

"She's downstairs?"

Clary nodded. Isabelle was still in the back of the van but she didn't have much of a choice.

The two descended the stairs together. Once they were outside, Magnus surveyed the situation.

"Meet me upstairs," was all he said. Then he and Isabelle disappeared. Clary shut and locked the van, reentering the Institute. She heard a crack of thunder in the distance.

She should probably go and find Jace. . . 

But Isabelle needed her more than Jace.

Clary climbed the old creaking stairs and entered Isabelle's room.

Magnus rattled off a list of runes then told Clary to Mark Isabelle. She found a stele left on Isabelle's nightstand.

Magnus was flipping furiously through the Book of the White, trying to find some sort of spell to reverse everything, all while cursing under his breath.

The door to Isabelle's room opened slowly. James stood there, eyes and face blank.

"What can I do?" he asked, no emotion to his voice; no sense of urgency.

"Do you know of anything that could reverse this?" Magnus asked, whirling around. His eyes were almost flashing.

"Might it be possible to transfer the power to someone stronger?" James asked.

"Who is stronger than a Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked. He spoke quickly as if the conversation was just a nuisance. 

"Someone with Lillith's blood running through them-- Magnus, we have no other choice. Isabelle has to be rid of the Labyrinth's power. Which mean someone is going have to take that power."

"I do hope you're not suggesting yourself," Magnus said, disapprovingly. 

"I have no one, Magnus Bane," James said. "Ragnor Fell took the only person I've ever loved. How do you expect me to run to him?"

"I trust no one, not even Isabelle, with the power of the Labyrinth," Magnus said. "It belongs there."

"I shall return to the Labyrinth then," James said.

"Why not just bring Izzy to the Labyrinth?" Clary asked.

"Because humans can't jump from dimension to dimension, Clary," Magnus said. "Not even the strongest of Shadowhunters. Only warlocks can enter the Labyrinth. Isabelle went there mentally never physically."

"So it's settle then," James said.

"Tyrannus--"

"Magnus," James said, finality in his tone. "This conversation is over. I shall take the Labyrinth's power and return to our home dimension."

"How can I trust you?"

"I'll swear on whatever you'd like me to," James said. Magnus just shook his head.

"So how do we transfer the power?" Clary asked.

"That's the other problem," Magnus said. Everyone stood around thinking. 

"I could create a rune," Clary said.

"Obviously, we don't have time to call on your creative muses," Magnus said. "She has hours, if that. If you haven't seen something by now-- Anyways, we can't Mark a warlock."

Clary wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. There was too much going on. At least the Mortal War had been somewhat gradual but this-- this was instant chaos.

Where was Jace?

Alec?

Robert and Maryse?

Luke and Jocelyn?

"I may have an idea," Magnus said.

Clary and James looked at him. He had a calculating look on his face as if he was rapidly solving a complex equation.

"What if we give James some Shadowhunter blood--"

"It'd neutralize the demon in him," Clary said. "Even I know that."

"But what if we neutralized it just enough that a bond rune would work?"

"He'd need more than just a little bit of Shadowhunter blood," Clary pointed out. "You'd have to train an entire Shadowhunter."

Magnus was only silenced for a second.

"Sienna--"

"Magnus, no," James said.

"This is the only way we could possibly save Isabelle!" Magnus yelled. "Or do none of you seem to care?"

"She was left with the Clave," James said, miserably.

"Sienna's dead?" Clary asked, voice choking. She had barely spoken two words to the girl. 

"Yes," Magnus said. There was no sympathy in his voice. "I'll go."

He disappeared leaving Clary with a silently crying warlock.

.........

_"This is the Labyrinth?" Isabelle asked to herself._

_She had been walking for what seemed like days on end. She'd only woken up once and she didn't even remember what she had said before passing out again. But her old life didn't seem to matter._

_What she had here-- in the Labyrinth-- was far greater than anything the Shadowhunter world had to offer._

_"This is a compilation of everything warlocks know," said a voice from behind her. She turned around. A warlock with green skin stood there. He looked like he had just stepped out of the New York Stock Exchange during the 20's; look complete with news boy cap and a dapper vest. He nodded approvingly at the magnificent city before them._

_"This is nowhere close to Alicante," Isabelle mused. "And Alicante is--"_

_"--truly a city of wonder, in your dimension of course," the warlock finished. "My name's Ragnor Fell."_

_"And how am I here, Ragnor Fell?" she asked. She easily flirted with him. He was cute for a warlock, but then again she only really spent time with Magnus. "How are you here?"_

_"Magic. I'm actually standing in the middle of a sort of pentagram in your dimension. This is sort of like a dream," Ragnor said. His voice was soft. "I wanted to see it for myself. I haven't been here in forever."_

_"But what am I doing here?"_

_"You're here against your will," Ragnor said._

_"Why would this be against anyone's will?"_

_Her surroundings were indescribable._

_"They say the Labyrinth bends to the occupant's will. We're not seeing the same thing."_

_Izzy turned to look at him, as if he was crazy._

_"It appeals to the occupant," Ragnor said with a shoulder shrug._

_"I still don't understand why I'm here against my will."_

_"You have family outside of here," Ragnor said._

_"I wish they could see this," she said._

_"Isabelle," Ragnor said, capturing her attention again. "You are the Labyrinth now. It's power courses through your veins."_

_"That's ridiculous," she said._

_"The Labyrinth exists inside you. You're the most powerful person in your dimension. You need to keep that power safe."_

_She turned her head to the side._

_"Someone's going to try and steal the Labyrinth from you," Ragnor said, his voice now harsh and brutally honest. "I'd recommend stopping them."_


	14. Part 14

Clary watched from Isabelle's actual bed as James had Sienna's blood pumped into his body using a dialysis machine Magnus had stolen from somewhere.

He sat there silently, the machine working quietly, filtering out the demonic blood.

This might actually work.

Clary allowed her hopes to rise. Maybe Isabelle would be okay. Maybe they'd all be okay. 

Exhaustion was beginning to settle in.

The dialysis would take at least 30 minutes, Magnus had predicted.

It was a slow process. Clary could feel herself sinking into the mattress.

Magnus opened the door to Isabelle's room.

"There's a lost puppy downstairs," he announced. Clary stood up, straightening her gear.

She exited, Isabelle's room, shutting the door softly behind her. She stood at the railing of the balcony that looked over the main entrance room, where the stairs let out at. Jace stood at the foot of them, soaking wet. He looked miserable; not because he was probably cold but because he was tired in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry," he said. His gold hair was a stringy mess, tangling into curls. 

The back of Clary's mind was concerned about how cliche it was that she was on a balcony watching her lover give a profound apology.

"It doesn't matter," Clary said. "I can't stay mad at you. I had hoped you figure that out."

A smile cracked on his face.

"Well, I'm not known for being bright," he said. 

"Then what are you known for?"

"My gorgeous looks and ability to decapitate an Oni demon from a record thirty six feet away."

"Why thirty six?"

He shrugged, looking up at her with those beautiful eyes.

Clary motioned with her head for Jace to come upstairs.

Within seconds, his lips were against hers and everything was right in their little, hopeless world. 

..........

Alec looked up when there was a knock at the door. He had been reading Great Expectations. It had been left in his nightstand by some unknown previous visitor.

He pulled the sheets on his bed up a bit more, out of uncertainty more than anything.

"Uh, come in," Alec said. His eyes caught a fading iratze. He looked back up. Jace was closing the door to his room as if he was trying to be absolutely silent; one hand on the door nob, the other on the edge of the door frame.

When the door finally clicked shut, Jace turned around, straightening up.

"You're alright," Alec said, relieved. Jace didn't have any visible wounds.

Jace sauntered over.

"Magnus," Jace said, enunciating the word, "has kept you locked away for the past couple of days."

"He didn't let you see me?" Alec wasn't angry. He liked Magnus' occasional possessiveness. It reminded him that the warlock wasn't so as narcissistic as he lead others to believe.

"Come on, Alec," Jace said, as if Alec should have known.

Jace pulled a chair up to sit beside Alec.

"Are you going to tell me what's been happening?" Alec asked.

Jace set off on a ten minute explanation of everything that had happened in the last week, including the news about Sienna, which had been broken to Jace by Clary just moments before.

"I barely knew her," Jace said, solemnly, finishing his story.

"Is this experiment Magnus is doing with Izzy actually going to work?" Alec asked. 

"I don't know," Jace said. "I chose not to watch. Clary is in there with your parents."

"I should be in there," Alec said, mindlessly.

"No," Jace said. "You can't help in there. You'd probably just distract Magnus."

Jace was grinning into his lap.

"Jace." He looked up. 

"Thank you for checking on me," Alec said.

"Of course," Jace said. "What else am I good for?"

"Not much else," Alec joked.

"Ha ha," Jace said, mockingly. 

"But I still think I should go be with Izzy," Alec said. Jace nodded slowly, as if he understand.

Together, the parabatai hobbled out of the room, Jace supporting Alec. Isabelle's room was only a few doors down and the door was open, the dialysis machine still running. 

Alec's mom was the first to notice them and she quickly ran over, hugging Alec, taking him away from Jace.

"Oh, Alexander," she sighed. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I'm fine," Alec managed to say. 

"Well, come," she said, pulling him into the room. Alec could feel Jace following him like a shadow. Maryse sat Alec down in a overstuffed armchair and took her place behind her ex-husband.

The group watched in silence as the machine began to slow down, Magnus inspecting both James and Isabelle.

Alec's eyes followed Magnus. He either hadn't notice Alec's presence or he chose to ignore Alec.

Eventually the machine stopped and James opened his eyes.

Alec could only imagine how he felt, losing the girl he had raised for the last ten years, watching her die protecting him. Did she even know he was a warlock? She must have. . .

"How do feel?" Magnus asked him.

"Am I glowing?" James asked. It was strange hearing his old, Victorian-era voice attempt to crack a joke. Especially in the stuffy, uncomfortable environment.

"No," Magnus said. "Clary, if you would?"

Clary climbed off Isabelle's usual bed (if you could even call it that since they'd only been there about a week and a half). She was holding a stele.

She whispered something to James. Alec could feel Jace tensing behind him.

James pulled up the sleeve of his suit and Clary drew a rune Alec had never seen. It seemed to be a variation of a bond rune.

No one interrupted or stopped her, just watched with complete fascination.

She took Isabelle's arm and drew the same rune, but upside down and inverted. Alec never thought that it really mattered in what direction you drew a rune.

Nothing happened.

"This isn't working," Alec's dad yelled, standing up. With a simple push on his shoulder, Maryse sat him down again, keeping her eyes on her daughter.

Nothing continued to happen until James' eyes closed.

.........

_Isabelle stood in the middle of a clearing._

_The land around them was wasteland. The Labyrinth had lost all it's beauty._

_There was one too many out of place souls._

_James appeared, tugging at the sleeve of his suit as if he had just gotten dressed._

_"You can go now, miss," James said. "I shall take the burden."_

_"Burden?" Isabelle scoffed._

_James looked confused._

_"Ragnor Fell explained everything," Isabelle said. But she was a little less sure of herself._

_"You're dying, Miss Isabelle. On the outside, where you belong. Your family is sitting around your body," James said._

_Isabelle's breath caught in her throat._

_"I am a warlock. The Labyrinth is my home," James said._

_"How is this possible?" Isabelle asked._

_"A consciousness bonding rune," James said. "I'm inside your mind."_

_"Only Shadowhunters have runes," Isabelle said._

_"Shadowhunter blood is in my veins, but only for a short time," James said. "Please, Isabelle, you must give me the Labyrinth."_

_"I wouldn't know how even if I wanted to," Isabelle said. "You said it was a 'burden.' Well, it's my burden to bear."_

_"The Labyrinth is killing you," James insisted. "You're not meant to be here."_

_"And how do I know you won't use the Labyrinth in the wrong way?" Isabelle asked._

_"Magnus Bane trusted me to come save you instead of coming himself."_

_"Yeah, well, Magnus is a self-obsessed son--"_

_"Isabelle, I must urge you--"_

_"No, James. You should go."_

_"And what will you do here?" James asked, his temper rising to new levels. "Wander it forever? On the outside you will be a killing machine, you'll be destroying everything and one that you love all in the name of what? Ragnor Fell? Ragnor Fell killed Sienna. My Sienna. Right in front of me."_

_It took Isabelle a moment to process. Sienna had sacrificed herself to stop Ragnor Fell and in turn, her blood was used to get James here to save her._

_"Give me the Labyrinth," James repeated._

_"How?" Isabelle asked._

..........

Clary thought she had failed for a moment. When James closed his eyes, she immediately thought he was dead. Magnus and Clary had rushed to him but found a pulse. 

Then the silence resumed. 

Clary moved over to Isabelle keeping two fingers on the girl's neck to check her pulse.

The bonding runes Clary had drawn were glowing on Isabelle and James.

That was the only sign that something could be working.

Until Isabelle opened her eyes and James slumped over, dead.


	15. Part 15

A sudden surge of energy came over Alec and he rushed forward to Izzy's bedside as she shouted for her wrists and ankles to be unbounded. Alec worked on untying his sister as his parents came over.

There was a rare group hug. It was awkward with Izzy being in a bed but it was touching especially since Alec couldn't imagine his parents touching with out a sense of hatred being transmitted.

"You're coming to New York," Maryse said.

"Absolutely not," Isabelle said. "This is where the action is at."

"That's my point, Isabelle," Maryse said, curtly.

Robert had wandered away.

Alec wanted Magnus next to him.

...........

"So is the magic gone?" Robert Lightwood asked.

"I should like to think so," Magnus said.

"So the threat is over?" he confirmed.

"Ragnor Fell is still out there," Magnus said. "Which means Venenatus Foedus could still be a problem."

"The Clave will take care of it," Robert said. "Thank you for your time and effort."

Robert walked back to his family where Alec sat at Isabelle's feet.

Magnus longed for his own family. Maybe one with Alec.

No.

Definitely with Alec.

But Robert seemed to ignore the fact that James lay dead in a chair, with no one who really loved him. He had died alone. That was the last thing Magnus wanted for himself, or anyone for that matter.

"Alexander," Magnus called from across the room. Alec turned around. There was slight smile on his face and Magnus could only hope it was because of him. "A moment?"

Alec turned back to Isabelle and said something before following Magnus into the hallway.

"I have a proposal," Magnus said.

"I-- can't I thank you for saving my sister?" Alec laughed. He seemed surprised that Magnus hadn't wanted the recognition.

"Alexander, really? Do perceive me to be that self-obsessed?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, almost child-like, with a stupid grin across his face.

"Come live with me," Magnus begged. Alec didn't seem surprised.

"I have to stay--"

"No," Magnus said. "They're going to put someone more experienced-- no offense-- here until they find Ragnor Fell. So come back to New York. Stay with me--"

Alec raised an eyebrow before realizing what Magnus had almost gotten himself caught up in.

"Magnus, I'm only 19," he whispered. He had every right to. If his parents heard. . . "I'd love to. You know I would. But that's young even for Shadowhunters. I'll do my best to convince the Clave to let me stay in New York--"

Magnus' heart burst with excitement.

Alec would come home.

"--until the investigation has come to a close. Then we can reexamine all of this. Maybe my mom will retire and they'll give me the New York Institute. In the mean time, I could be the tutor there."

"Oh, Alexander!" Magnus kissed Alec with glee. "Thank you, thank you!"

Alec was blushing. From within Isabelle's room, Magnus could see Alec's parents watching their conversation.

"I dare you to tell them we're engaged," Magnus teased. Alec glanced behind him at his parents.

"I don't know, Magnus," Alec said. "How high is your pain tolerance?"

"Your father doesn't scare me," Magnus said. Robert Lightwood had a scary look in his eyes though. "Anyways, go see your sister."

Alec nodded, a smile still on his face and reentered the room.

Jace and Clary exited almost immediately after.

"I don't know what warlocks do with their bodies," Jace said, "but I'd get it done."

"Of course," Magnus said. He wasn't a fan of taking orders from Jace, but the boy was right. "If you could get the Lightwoods to leave, Isabelle's room--"

The ceremony for the warlock's dead was supposed to be a secret. 

Jace had reentered the room.

"Thanks," Clary said. "For saving Isabelle."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," Magnus said. He tried not to sound sarcastic.

Clary just nodded.

"How is your mother?" Magnus asked.

"She's good," Clary said. That was all she said though.

Jace reentered, the Lightwoods following him out. Magnus turned away, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them.

..........

"What did you see?" Maryse asked Isabelle.

"Nothing," Isabelle said. The Lightwoods were all sitting in the dining room.

It was obvious that her parents believed that but Alec looked skeptically. 

"Well, your father has to be back in Idris by this evening," Maryse said. 

"We really don't need you here," Isabelle pointed out. "We're practically adults."

"Adults would have called the Clave as soon as they heard something suspicious," Robert said. He was looking directly at Isabelle.

"Charlie is still missing," Isabelle said, fiddling with her hands.

"We're looking into it," Robert said.

"And Ragnor Fell," Alec said.

"I understand," Robert said. "And we're looking into it."

"And I'd like to resign from my position," Alec said. That got everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Robert asked. 

"I'm not cut out to run an Institute," Alec said. "We learned that. So I'm stepping down."

"And where are you going to go?" Maryse asked.

"New York," Alec said.

"Absolutely not," Robert said.

"Alexander--"

"You don't get to make decisions for me anymore," Alec said.

"Then what do you think you're going to do?" Maryse asked.

"I'd like to be a tutor, like Hodge was."

"New York has no need for a tutor," Robert said. "You're being ridiculous!"

"This isn't about Magnus is it?" Maryse asked.

"Of course it's about Magnus!" Robert shouted. Alec didn't want his dad thinking that. He was just beginning to approve of Magnus. 

"Could you not yell?" Isabelle said. She grabbed her forehead. She was getting a headache.

"I'll do whatever I want, young lady," Robert said.

"Let Alec do whatever he wants!" Isabelle said.

"You don't have to defend me, Izzy," Alec said, as gentle as ever.

"Like hell I don't!"

Alec rolled his eyes slightly, as if he couldn't bear to look at his family anymore.

"If this is just about Magnus--" Maryse started.

"Okay, yes! Maybe it is about Magnus," Alec yelled. "Maybe it's about me not wanting to run Institutes for the rest of my life or kill demons. I'm sorry I don't want to be exactly like you guys. I don't want to be the Inquisitor. I want to learn and train Shadowhunters and most of all I want to be with Magnus because I'm completely and utterly in love with him."

That silenced Robert and Maryse.

Isabelle was grinning from ear to ear.

"I like this plan," Isabelle said.

Maryse looked at her in shock.

"I'll join you," Isabelle added. "I could certainly use some time with Simon."

"Si-- No! I will not allow my daughter to--"

Isabelle stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry if we didn't make this clear enough for you," she said, "but we don't care about your opinions on our personal lives anymore."

"I will not be spoken to in this manner," Robert said, standing up as well.

"Then it's a good thing this conversation is over," Isabelle said. She made sure her hair flipped as she exited.

..........

"Do you think there'll be a funeral?" Clary asked Jace. They were still loitering outside Isabelle's room. There was no noise coming from the room.

"For who?" Jace asked, pushing aside a strand of her hair, just as an excuse to touch her.

"I know Sienna won't have anything extravagant but James might, I guess," Jace said.

"So what do we do?" Clary asked.

"I told you what we're going to do," Jace said. 

"That offer is still good?" 

"Of course it is-- Clary? Why wouldn't it be?"

"It just feels like so much is always changing," Clary said.

"Nothing has changed between us," Jace said, shaking his head.

In a single moment, the little spark between them erupted into flame.

Jace pulled Clary towards him in a single movement.

"Nothing's going to change," he said. He held her there, against him for a second. He waited until he couldn't anymore before kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

"My room," Clary begged. Jace picked her up, effortlessly and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Clary's room was the closest to Isabelle's. He dropped her to her feet to lock the door behind them. When he turned around, she was still right in front of him, pressing him against the door.

She kissed him, sparing him any sort of gentleness.

When she finally took the slightest step back, her lips separated from his.

"Where in Idris?" she asked.

"I was thinking the old Herondale manor," Jace said, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "We'd work it out. You'd decorate it of course."

"I've never decorated a house before," Clary said.

"And I've never been with a girl as wonderful as you before," Jace said. "But I just know it's going to be perfect."


	16. Part 16

One week later...

Magnus stretched across Alec's bed.

"So you're done here?" Magnus asked. 

"The Clave has approved my letter of resignation," Alec sighed, turning around. "So I guess I am."

Magnus smiled.

"I'm very glad," Magnus said.

"I know you are," Alec said, waiving a ball of socks at Magnus. He tossed them into a duffel bag that was already teeming with clothing.

"We really ought to get you new clothes," Magnus said. "Black is so disgusting."

"I haven't completely given up Shadowhunting," Alec said.

"You are taking a break though," Magnus said. He began inspecting his nails.

"I'll still do some stuff," Alec said. "If they need me."

"I was thinking we could go on a trip again," Magnus said. "East Europe this time."

Alec gave up packing and flopped onto the bed beside Magnus.

"Whatever you want," Alec said, playing with a strand of Magnus' hair.

"What I want," Magnus said, "is for everything to be quiet for once. Ragnor Fell is still on the loose and--"

Alec put a finger to Magnus lips.

"No more work," Alec whispered.

"Okay," Magnus said. 

"Good," Alec said. He took his finger away from Magnus' lips. They stared at each other for awhile, a sense of peacefulness filling both of them. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered, "I do believe I'm in love with you."

Magnus smiled as if he could barely contain himself anymore.

"And I'm in love with you, Alexander." Alec kissed Magnus.

"Isn't this better than killing demons?" Magnus asked.

Alec was about to protest when the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Alec pushed himself up. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Let Jace get it," Magnus protested.

"Jace is in Idris," Alec said, walking to the door.

"Clary?"

"Also in Idris."

"Isabelle?"

"Magnus--" Alec said, opening the door and glancing back. "Everyone is gone."

"Most teenage boys would be doing something else if they were home alone with their boyfriends!" Magnus shouted. He teleported to the bottom of the stairs, glaring at Alec who was just reaching the top of the stairs.

"Answer the door please, Magnus," Alec said, descending them. Magnus opened the front door.

Charlie collapsed into his arms.

Alec swore, rushing towards them.

"It's always something," Magnus said, shaking his head. He dragged Charlie into the main foyer. As soon Alec shut the front door, Magnus dropped Charlie. He fell limply to the floor.

Alec immediately knelt beside him, taking a pulse.

"Stele in the drawer," Alec said, not even glancing up. In one of the side tables in the room, Magnus found a stele and tossed it to Alec who began drawing runes.

"We have to call the Clave," Alec said, sitting back on his knees.

"I knew we shouldn't have answered the damn door," Magnus grumbled. He glanced back down at Charlie.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Alec asked him.

"It could be anything," Magnus said. He looked back at Alec. "He was kidnapped by Ragnor."

"I was so close," Alec moaned. "So close to leaving."

Magnus shook his head in frustration.

"It's always something."

Neither of them saw the knife in Charlie's moving hand.

........

"So this is the Herondale manor?" Clary asked.

It was a massive stone house with lots of arches and windows. They had been informed that there was a garden and stables out back and a massive kitchen. The house had been unused since the death of Jace's grandmother, Imogen.

Jace nodded from beside her.

"And the Clave's just going to give it to us?" Clary asked.

"They don't want it going unused," Jace shrugged. "Robert said it would probably just be easier to take this old place rather than fix up the Wayland manor."

"Well I agree," Clary said.

"So do you want to go inside?" Jace asked. He pulled her up the front steps, unlocking the front door with a key Robert had given them.

The first thing Clary noticed was the dusty smell. There were no light switches since Idris ran on witchlight, not electricity. Jace pulled a witchlight out of his pocket and they began walking through the house.

There was a grand ballroom immediately upon entering. It was a wide open space with a sky light and a balcony running around the edge.

"This is beautiful," Clary said. The room seem to light up. There were all sorts of possibilities. There was a ton of wall space-- if she could draw on the walls. . . She stepped away from Jace to soak it all in.

Never once as a child did she imagine she'd ever live like this: a grand house in the beautiful countryside. She never imagined leaving NYC.

"You like it?" Jace asked.

"Of course."

"Do you want to see more?" Clary turned back around to face him, nodding. He gestured to a door to the side.

They toured the house for an hour or so.

There was eight bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Some of the rooms were furnished, others weren't. Most of the tapestries and linens had been eaten away at by moths and the weather.

There was definitely work to be done on the house.

When they had seen everything, they leaned on the marble railing of the balcony, looking down at the massive room beneath them.

"What are we going to do with all this space?" Jace asked.

"We'll have grand parties," Clary said. "We'll have Alec and Isabelle and Luke and my mom and Magnus and Simon and Maia over."

"Okay," Jace laughed.

"And we'll hire someone to clean for us so we can just sit around all day and do nothing."

"What about training?"

"We won't have to train. We'll just sit around and be fat and eat cake all day," Clary said. She looked at Jace. He looked slightly horrified.

"I'm just joking," Clary said.

"I-- I know that!" Jace said, shaking his head.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"What are you thinking about?" Clary asked.

"This place. You. The future," Jace said.

"That's deep."

He nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Clary asked. Jace seemed distracted by his thoughts and it was getting late.

"Yeah," Jace said, snapping back into reality.

They wandered back downstairs, hand in hand.

"So Magnus and Alec are going back to Brooklyn today?" Clary asked. She really hadn't spoken to Alec lately.

"Yep. Then they're going on some whirlwind travel adventure again," Jace said. He pushed open the front door and Clary stepped through, waiting as he locked it again.

It was about an hour's ride back to Alicante on horseback.

Jace had told Clary that she was going to have to learn how to ride. The trip would be faster with two separate horses rather than one carrying two people.

The ride back was silent; it would be impossible to hear the other person anyways.

When they got back, crossing through the newly repaired wards of the city. The homes were lit with the witchlight as the sun began to set. Jace took care of the horse at the stables as Clary watched from one of the low walls.

He was brushing the horse when he suddenly fell to his knees breathing heavy. Just a second before, he had been flirting carelessly with Clary.

"Jace--"

His mouth formed a perfect "o." His eyes looked like he had just seen the most heartbreaking thing in the world.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked, rushing over to him.

He stood up, pushing her away.

Jace took off down the streets.

........

The meeting was already in session when Jace burst through the doors. They shut loudly behind him. 

He didn't care. He could barely make anything out with the tears in his eyes.

Where was Alec? He needed Alec.

"Jace Wayland," Robert said, his voice booming.

"What happened?" Jace asked, his voice shaking in fear.

"We're not completely sure yet," Robert said. "Sit down."

"Alec--"

"Sit down, Jace," Robert said. There was pain in his voice.

Jace ran for the hallway where he knew the Portal was. 

He could hear people calling his name. He didn't care. He was tired of not being there for the right people. He hated himself for not being there for Alec.

With a simple leap and a picture in his mind, Jace jumped through the Portal.


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No Light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine might be a good song to play while reading this :)

A/N: "No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine would be a great song to play as you read.

The Portal came out in the dining room.

Jace opened the door out into the main hall.

Shadowhunters were floating around the room, whispers quiet.

They suddenly went silent. Everything went silent.

Jace fell to his knees again this time in a puddle of blood.

This was it. There would be no do-overs now. He couldn't make everything better. He couldn't apologize.

Jace could feel attempts at comforting hands on his shoulders. He shook them away.

The world was blurry.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't move or form a coherent thought. He could only shake.

Alec's lifeless body was practically on it's side.

If his blue eyes weren't open, Jace might have mistaken him for sleeping. There was no panic in his eyes or expression. He looked relaxed. Almost happy.

And next to Alec was Magnus, his $1,000 pinstripe suit stained red.

There was so much blood.

What had they been doing when they died? Was Magnus making Alec laugh? Where they discussing their plans?

Jace felt completely dead inside. He'd only heard stories-- the warnings-- about what it felt like when your parabatai died. But nothing could prepare him for this.

His best friend.

His partner.

His brother.

Where had he been when this happened? With Clary? Planning out a future that would be forever empty without Alec?

There was no denying this. Alec was gone. And with him, Magnus.

Together in life. Together in death. Almost poetic.

Jace screamed. A raging scream.

He jumped up, unable to look at the bloody scene anymore.

He pushed open the front door. He was immediately drenched by heavy rain. He took off running down the street.

He wasn't sure where he was going.

Alec.

Guilt surged through him as he pushed past people hiding beneath umbrellas and briefcases.

He didn't know how much time had gone by or where he was at when he tripped, tearing the knees of his pants open. He sat in front of a souvenir shop, sitting criss-cross, watching neon lights flash in the reflections of puddles of water and blood.

Someone would find him here using tracking runes. He didn't worry about glamouring himself. He didn't care.

People didn't seem to pay attention to him as they passed by. They were too busy with their mundane lives. Carefree.

Tears streamed down his face as effortlessly as the rain fell.

..........

Clary sat outside of the Gard waiting for the meeting to adjourn and for Jace to come out and tell her everything was okay.

The meeting seemed to go on forever.

No one wandered by or stopped to talk to her.

Isabelle was in the Silent City being inspected by the Silent Brothers.

Eventually the doors to the Gard opened and Shadowhunters came streaming out. They all looked somber.

Clary stood there waiting for someone to come for her.

Luke was the first one she saw. Since the new Accords, Downworlders could sit on the meetings.

He looked just as sad.

Clary walked up to him.

"Clary," Luke said. There was pain in his voice.

She knew what that meant.

"Who is it?"

"Clary--"

"Where's Jace?" she asked.

He tried to hug her but she pushed herself way from his grip.

"No!" she yelled. "Who is it?"

Luke looked conflicted, as if he didn't know how to tell her.

"Is it Charlie?"

Luke's eyes were empty.

"Where's Jace?"

"Jace is probably in San Francisco," Luke said. "Clary, it's Alec. And Magnus."

"They're dead?" she asked quietly. It was all mind boggling.

"I'm sorry, Clary," Luke said.

Clary shook her head.

Alec.

And Magnus?

Jace was probably out of his mind.

"What do I do?" Clary asked him. They still stood apart.

"I don't know," he said. Luke was always honest.

"Jace--"

"Someone is looking for him."

"Isabelle--"

"The Silent Brothers have been contacted. But Maryse and Robert are going to talk to her."

"Oh my gosh," Clary mumbled. She felt her knees go weak. She fell to her knees on the steps of the Gard. Luke sat beside her, holding her.

She was shaking.

"Where's my mom?" Clary asked. She wanted her mom here.

"She's in San Francisco. She's at the head of the investigation since Robert can't do it," Luke said.

"I can't believe this."

"It's going to be okay, Clary."

"Alec-- he was Jace's parabatai--"

"He's probably not doing well."

"I should be with him."

"You should let him grieve."

"I should be there for him."

"Clary, just trust me. Let's go back to the Lightwoods--"

"Jace--"

"Jocelyn told me to tell you that she was sending out a team to find him immediately. She'll make sure he gets where he needs to go and stays safe."

"Edward Longford-- he killed himself after his parabatai died--"

"Clary, Jace had more to live for than Edward. He has you," Luke said. "But for now, let Jocelyn talk with him."

..........

Isabelle had been interrogated by the Silent Brothers all day, their thoughts penetrating into her mind.

She was exhausted when suddenly it all went silent, the Brothers looking at one another in curiosity.

"Word from Alicante," one of them said.

Do they ever miss the outside world? Isabelle thought.

"What?" Isabelle asked. Sadly, she had been speaking out loud all day.

"Return Isabelle Lightwood to Alicante."

"We're done?" she asked. Relief flooded her. The Silent Brothers wanted to know everything about the Labyrinth and the charming Ragnor Fell.

"We're done. Brother Timothy shall escort you back to Alicante."

One Brother stepped forward, looking the same as every other Brother.

She followed him out of the round room she had spent the day in. She had stood in the center as the Brothers paced circles around her, one occasionally stepping forward to Mark her or place a cold hand on her forehead.

It was a quick return to the surface.

Her parents were waiting as she exited. When she turned around, Brother Timothy was gone.

She turned back to her parents, eager to get back to the Lightwood home.

Their faces were somber, her mother's makeup smeared from tears that were rushing down her face.

"Oh God," Isabelle whispered. "Who is it?"

She knew it was Alec though. Something inside her screamed his name.

It would be Max all over again.

Now it was just her and Jace left.

"It's Alec," her father said.

"Oh Magnus--"

"Magnus-- Magnus is gone too," her father said.

"How?" Isabelle asked, her voice hollow.

"They were killed by Charles Fairchild," her mother said.

"Charlie would never--"

"You dare defend him!" Robert yelled.

Isabelle couldn't do it.

She ran away from her parents, stopping briefly by the Lightwood residence to grab some things before going to the stables. She didn't encounter anyone on the roads of Alicante or out in the countryside as she rode a beautiful white stallion to somewhere.

She just wanted to get lost.

Eventually she could feel the horse's exhaustion and she dismounted, tying it to a tree near a little oasis of water.

Charlie wouldn't have killed Alec and Magnus.

She knew him.

She had kissed him.

He wouldn't do that.

Something hit Isabelle's forearm as she paced around the small pond. She looked up. It had started raining, a rare occurrence in Idris.

"Alec?" she yelled to the sky.

The rain began falling faster.

"Come back!" she shouted. There was a crack of lightning from behind her and she whirled around.

"Alexander! You can't just leave me here!" Lightning continued to crack from all around her; a dizzying array.

"Alec! I need you! I'm so sorry for everything!"

It was as if the lightning was responding to her.

But she had no idea what it was saying.

She just wanted Alec back.

She slipped in a muddy patch, not even caring.

"Is Magnus with you?" she called. Silent tears fell from her pretty blue eyes, now red with the pain of loss.

There was thunder in the distance.

Thunder and lightning.


	18. Part 18

A team of three, lead by Jocelyn, had been tracking Jace for most of the night.

He was hard to find for some reason.

But once their tracking runes finally got a lead on him, they discovered him hiding in plain sight.

Jocelyn stopped the Shadowhunters behind her.

She couldn't imagine what it was like losing a parabatai. But she had lost a husband and a son and almost lost Clary so many times so she could imagine Jace's grief. And to see Alec gone so young...

Alec had shown promise. He could have been the next Inquisitor or Consul. 

Jocelyn herself knew Magnus Bane. He was a family friend not to mention a great High Warlock who took his job seriously and kept Brooklyn under control.

Jocelyn crossed the street to where Jace was sitting in front of a souvenir shop which had probably been closed for hours. It was still raining and his thin shirt was soaked through. His head was hanging, streams of water dripping down. She could see stains of blood on his clothes.

She approached him slowly, unsure of what he might do. 

Should she speak?

Should she hug him?

She sat beside him on the sidewalk. The rain had already soaked through her gear. 

She glanced across the street at the other Shadowhunters waiting for her command. She waved them away and they went on their way back to the Institute.

Jocelyn didn't say anything. She didn't have to. He knew she was there.

After a minute, his head fell against her arm. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to him.

She was the mother he had never had.

..........

Clary was curled on a ball in her bed in the old house of Amatis Herondale, Luke's sister. 

Luke had draped a blanket over her and left a cup of coffee on her bedside table. 

Clary watch the clock on the wall tick by. 

Alec was gone.

Magnus was gone.

She felt alone even though she had never been close to either of them.

There was a knock at her door at 5:34:27. 

She could hear Luke's heavy footsteps enter.

"Your mom's with Jace," Luke said. 

But Clary couldn't bear to face Jace and put on a smile and promise him everything would be okay. Would he ever recover from Alec's death?

All of their plans for the future had crashed and burned in Clary's mind.

This was going to be one no one could get over.

"I don't want to see him," Clary said.

"Do you want me to stay in here?"

Clary shook her head and she heard the door shut at 5:35:05.

........

_Isabelle was back in the Labyrinth, her own personal heaven._

_She glanced around, hesitantly. This should have been a dream. But it was much too real. She could feel the dirt and tall grass beneath her toes and the wind rushing through the thin dress she hadn't had on in Idris._

_Charlie appeared from out of the forest._

_Isabelle stumbled backwards._

_"I've just got seconds," Charlie said._

_"You killed Alec!"_

_"The Labyrinth killed them!" Charlie yelled. "I'm not in my right mind. Isabelle, you have to believe me--"_

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_"The Labyrinth has control over me! It did the same thing to you!"_

_"James got the Labyrinth," Isabelle said._

_"And Ragnor Fell killed him from within the Labyrinth and I got the power," Charlie said. "I'm not strong enough to fight back against it."_

_"Why would the Labyrinth want my brother dead?"_

_"Your brother was collateral--"_

_"Collateral?"_

_"Magnus-- Magnus Bane was always the original target. He knew too much. He had too much power. He could have destroyed Ragnor. The Labyrinth works for Ragnor. Isabelle--"_

_Everything was growing grey and fuzzy like a static TV._

_"I don't believe you."_

........

Jocelyn had been sitting beside Jace all morning. They watched the rush hour traffic go by, people bumping into one another, arguments, compliments, some just walking in silence. Mundanes were fascinating if you got to watch them in their natural environments.

Neither of them had said a thing. Jocelyn kept her arm around Jace and he leaned against her.

She reminded him of Clary except for Clary would never have had the patience to just sit there and watch the world go by. She had to be in the action, making a difference.

Finally around noon, she spoke.

"I'm not going to tell you that I understand," Jocelyn said. "I'm not going to tell you it gets better or you'll get over it. But I want you to think about something: what would Alec be doing right now if it was you and Clary?"

That got Jace's attention. He leaned away from Jocelyn and looked up at her. His lips felt super glued shut.

Jocelyn didn't look back at him. She was watching the sidewalk across the street.

"Would he be sitting here? Or would he be out looking for who did this to you?"

Alec would be finding Charlie. Alec would be helping the Clave-- he would be the one leading the Clave into battle, even though fighting was never his thing.

"That anger inside you," Jocelyn said, "put it to good use. Brooding is not a good use. And if the Clave doesn't want you, fine. Go be there for Isabelle and Marsye and Robert. But if you'd like to sit here, I'll stay with you, Jace."

"Why are you here, Jocelyn?" Jace asked her. Her face suddenly looked a thousand years old.

"I'm here for you."

"You barely know me," Jace said. "You don't like me."

"I like you just fine, Jace. And you needed someone."

"Where's Clary?"

"She's hardly a priority," Jocelyn said. "You need to go be with your family."

"I was with her-- when Alec was killed."

"Don't take that out on her," Jocelyn said. She sounded like she was pleading.

"I wouldn't," Jace said. The rain had stopped a few hours ago and they had both dried mostly in the hot California summer sun.

There was a few moments of silence. 

Jace had concluded that Jocelyn must have been maintaining a glamour since people paid very little attention to them. A few even tossed coins and dollar bills at them. They sat untouched. What did the mundanes make of that?

"Do you know when his burial will be?" Jace asked.

"Probably tomorrow evening," Jocelyn said.

"Is it bad that I take comfort in knowing Magnus went with him?"

"Not at all."

"Is it bad that I feel bad I'm not dead too?"

"Slightly, yes," she said. "But what marks the strong from the weak is the ability to persevere through those thoughts. Because there's always someone else worth living for."

"You mean Clary."

"In your case, I am implying Clary."

"You're very technical," Jace sighed.

"I'd hate to be misunderstood."

There was another silence.

"I feel like I should have been there," Jace said.

"Why? So Charlie could kill you too?"

"Jocelyn, I want to die." His voice was choked. "There's a hole in me and I don't think anything can fill it. I'm empty. It's like I was ripped in half."

"Shadowhunters can survive losing parabatai, but only the strong ones."

"And what if I'm not one of the strong ones?"

"Then, I'll be very surprised, Jace Wayland. Very surprised indeed."


	19. Part 19

The evening of Alec's funeral, Jocelyn returned back to Idris.

Clary listened from the living room as she spoke with Luke in the kitchen.

"We can't find Charles," Jocelyn said. "We searched. We set tracking runes. We even interrogated a few warlocks. But he's just gone."

"How are the Lightwoods?"

"Isabelle is still missing--" Clary had heard that. "--Robert is putting on a good face. I haven't seen Maryse but it's safe to assume she's a wreck. I wouldn't be surprised if she resigns."

"From the New York Institute?" There was a pause. "And Jace?"

"I brought him back and left him in the Penhallow's care."

"We could have taken him, Jocelyn."

"And what about Clary? Does he really want to see her? Does she even want to see him?"

"She's just been upstairs this whole time," Luke said, quietly.

"It's a life of death," Jocelyn sighed. "This is exactly what I was trying to keep from her."

"I know," Luke said. "But death is going to happen in the mundane world too. It's still a shame."

Clary left the living room, retreating back upstairs.

She fell onto her bed, curling up into a ball.

She couldn't cry anymore; her eyes were dry.

There was a knock at the door seconds later.

"Yeah?" Clary called, trying to put on her most cheerful voice.

"I'm back." It was her mother.

"Oh, hey--" The door opened. Clary sat up, turning around.

"How are you?" Jocelyn asked.

"I'm doing okay," Clary said. "Did you find anything out?"

Jocelyn shook her head.

"Do you have something for tonight?"

"I'm sure there's something around here," Clary said, patting the trunk of clothes at the foot of the bed. They had all once belonged to Amatis.

"Alright." Jocelyn left.

There was an hour til sundown, when Alec was set to be cremated. So she got up, dressing in a simple white top and tight white pants. The top had red buttons down the front. 

Luke and Jocelyn were waiting downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked.

Clary didn't respond; she just continued out the door.

The city of Alicante seemed to be participating in a mass exodus. Everyone was exiting the city, walking out to Alec's funeral pyre.

Clary spent the entire trip looking for Jace but she couldn't find him. Even if she did, what would she say?

I'm sorry your best friend is dead?

Jocelyn and Luke were close behind her. Chairs were set up around what appeared to be a table of wood.

A serene looking Alec lay on top of it, arms folded over his chest.

Clary turned to run but Luke caught her, turning her around.

"You need to stay," he whispered. With his arm around her and her face half buried in his chest, the family of three found their seats.

People slowly sat down, some going straight to the front to pay their respects to Alec.

Clary couldn't help but think about how pale he was.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Clary saw Jace. He had an arm wrapped around Isabelle and they sat in the front row. She seemed to be leaning on him for support. She had a long white dress on and Jace was in a white suit. He kept looking ahead, not looking around for Clary. He could probably care less about her. But at least someone was there for Izzy.

The service was short. 

At the very end, everyone gathered came forward to pay their respects with the Lightwoods going last.

It took everything Clary had to approach the pyre. 

White silk had been tied around Alec's head, covering his eyes. A seraph blade was in his right hand. A smile touched the corners of his mouth.

Was he with Magnus?

"Alec," she whispered, "watch over us please. Ave Atque Vale."

She placed a hand over his cold one, simply because it felt like the right thing to do. But her hand was shaking, all the while.

Then she walked away, keeping her eyes down. She knew people would be watching her.

She sat in silence, eyes closed for the rest of the farewells.

Eventually, the officiant handed a Silent Brother a burning torch.

There was a collective whisper of "pulvis et umbra sumus." We are dust and shadows.

Then Alec Lightwood went up in red flames.

..........

Jace had spent the entire night by Isabelle's side.

While it was usually tradition for Shadowhunters to walk to Idris, Jace and Isabelle had ridden there on horseback, Jace only finding Isabelle two hours before the funeral.

When he finally dropped her off at her room in the Lightwood's townhouse, he was exhausted but unable to sleep.

He tossed and turned in the uncomfortable bed.

Eventually it was too much. He got out of bed, wandering into the hallway. 

He was still wearing the itchy white suit from the funeral.

The house was dark. He could hear Maryse's cries from the master bedroom. 

The door to Alec's room was the only one open.

Jace felt the need to go inside, to relive any memories of Alec--

But he could only move his feet away from the door, down the stairs, and into the warm night air.

Memories of Alec began flooding his mind-- running through the streets of Alicante on vacations, fighting side by side, scaring Isabelle.

He shook his head, stumbling slightly in the process.

He had a destination in mind this time.

A climbable trellis was situated underneath the guest bedroom at the Luke's house in the city.

Jace climbed it and slid open the unlocked window.

Clary sat up in bed, her red hair frizzy and flying everywhere.

"Hi," she said, breathless.

"Hi."

"How'd you get in here?"

"You were asleep?" Jace assumed.

"I was," Clary said. 

"The window was unlocked."

Clary nodded slowly.

"I can go," Jace said. But he never would have left.

"Just come here," Clary said. He took off the dress shoes he was wearing and the ugly white jacket before sitting beside her on the bed.

They sat just like he and Jocelyn had on the streets of San Francisco, now staring at the walls of Clary's room instead of the quirky people of the city.

"What do you need?" Clary asked him.

"To forget," Jace said. That would solve all his problems.

"Forget what?"

"Alec. The Lightwoods. My entire life--"

"Jace--"

"I'm dead inside, Clary. There's no other way to describe it. I feel lifeless."

Clary was silent.

Why would she say anything?

Everything seemed to be so quiet.

"Nothing will replace Alec," Clary finally said.

Nothing. 

The finality of the word so similar to death.

Jace was growing restless. He was tired of just sitting around. He needed something to get Alec off his mind.

He looked at Clary.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked. Clary nodded. 

He began unbuttoning the dress shirt.

The red runes on his arms seemed to shine in the moonlight, his parabatai rune almost a pink color because it was fading.

He let the shirt fall to the floor.

Clary had lain back down and turned away from him.

He kicked off the dress pants, leaving him only in his underwear before climbing in beside Clary.

She turned around once he had finally settled in.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. But this time it felt a little emptier inside.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

That he wasn't sure of.

"Probably," Jace said. She closed her eyes.


	20. Part 20

The tick of the analog clock in Clary's room was keeping Jace up. 

Alec's face was flashing behind his closed eyelids.

_Jace's feet were propped up against the wall and he was lying on his back, his body and legs forming a perfect right angle. Alec was standing at the far side of the room shooting arrows at the target just above Jace's bare feet. They had hoped it would improve Alec's accuracy._

_"This is hopeless, Jace," Alec complained, his voice still a little high._

_"Someday, Alexander, you're going to be the very best archer in New York City," Jace said. He wiggled his toes. "Again!"_

_Jace listened as Alec pulled another arrow from the quiver and notched it in an arrow. In the silence of the mostly empty Institute, Jace could hear Alec's deep inhale, exhale, inhale, then release._

_The arrow pinged hitting the outer edge of the circular target._

_"That's better," Jace said, referencing the arrow stuck in the ceiling._

_"Jace, I hate this," Alec said._

_"Don't close your eyes when you release," Jace said._

_"How did you--"_

_"I just know you," Jace said, tilting his head back to look at Alec. "You have to keep your eyes open otherwise you might lose your target. Real targets are going to be moving and you have to hit them."_

_Jace stared up at the ceiling._

_"Again," he said. "This time, you'll hit the center."_

_Alec didn't protest._

_He repeated the routine and when he fired this time, the arrow hit it's mark, dead center._

_Jace smiled and let his feet fall back to the ground._

_Alec was dancing in circles, waving the bow around. Jace jumped to his feet._

_"I told you!" he shouted. Alec stopped dancing but a smile was still plastered on his face._

_"How'd you know?" Alec asked._

_"We're like connected or something," Jace said._

_"Like mini-_ parabatai _," Alec said. Jace smiled at the use of the word._

 _"Exactly," Jace said. "You know we could be_ parabatai _."_

_"Oh my gosh! We'd be like the best!" Alec shouted._

_"We totally would," Jace said._

_The days after that had been a whirlwind._

_Robert and Maryse had been okay with it so the boys had petitioned the idea to the Clave who approved. The ceremony had been a week later. And Jace had never felt stronger._

Jace opened his eyes. Clary was facing him, looking serene. Something silver glittered behind Clary on her bedside table.

A knife.

How easy it would be to join Alec in death... It was right there... And besides, what did Jace have to live for... He already felt dead inside.

He began to reach over Clary.

The metal was cold. 

Jace had touched Alec when he was on the funeral pyre. His skin had been just as cold as the knife.

He picked it up, reaching back across Clary, sitting upright in the bed, barely big enough for the two of them.

Jace choked back a sob. 

Alec was gone. Never coming back. 

The last three days had felt like one long continuous nightmare.

Jace stared down at the knife.

Just do it, some part of him whispered. He put the knife to his left wrist.

In a split second he went from sitting up to being pinned down on his back.

Clary sat on his torso, her hands holding his wrists down to the bed.

Disappointment filled her eyes.

"Jace," she said, her voice matching her gaze. He tried to fight back the tears. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, you're not," she said, reading his mind. 

She put a knee on his right wrist and took the knife from his grasp, throwing it across the room. It stuck in the wall. 

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I can't do it," Jace sobbed. "I need Alec."

She didn't say anything.

He closed his eyes, trying to get away from her stare.

.........

Clary wanted to scream. 

Did she mean nothing to him anymore?

The door to her room opened. She turned around. 

Luke was standing there, inspecting the knife in the wall.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly. Clary looked back down at Jace. His eyes were closed, painfully tight.

What should she say?

Clary climbed off of Jace. He curled into a ball, sobbing and shaking. 

She put a gentle hand on shoulder.

"You have to help him," Clary begged Luke.

"I-- I don't know what to do," Luke said.

Jace didn't seem to be hearing the conversation.

"Make him better." She sounded like a whining child. Tears ran down her face. 

She hated seeing Jace like this. 

"There is no 'making him better,'" Luke said. 

She wrapped her arms around Jace, as if she could squeeze him back together.

He continued to shake.

"He needs a doctor or something," Clary sobbed.

"There's no one like that for the Shadowhunters," Luke said. "Did he try and hurt you?"

Clary shook her head.

Luke sighed.

"I can call a Silent Brother," Luke said. "And see what they can do."

Clary nodded. 

She heard the door shut.

"I'm sorry," Jace mumbled, through tears and sobs.

"Don't apologize," Clary said. He turned over so he was facing her. His eyes were red as if he hadn't slept in days. His lips were dry and beginning to crack. His hair looked a little greasy. "Jace, when's the last time you slept?"

"Clary--"

"Just tell me please."

"The night before last, I guess," Jace said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clary asked. She could hear the anger in her own voice but she couldn't stop herself.

He just shook his head.

"I want to help you," Clary said.

"You can't help me this time," Jace said.

"What do you want me to do?" Clary asked.

"Move on," Jace said.

"Jace--"

"Clary, I'm done," Jace said. "I can't go on. You can try and stop me as much as you'd like but I'll find a way."

"I know it must feel like the end of the world--"

"You don't know," Jace said jumping up. Clary sat up.

"I'm not saying I understand, Jace, but if you could just try to find something to live for," Clary said. Now she was crying. "I gave up everything for you."

"Don't make this about you," Jace pleaded. "I still care about you."

"I don't want care, Jace! I want you to love me, damnit!"

"I still love you."

"Prove it!" Clary shouted. 

Jace grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her towards him.

He stared at her for a second before kissing her.

Clary's mind went numb with shock and she let him kiss her even though every part of her screamed that it was wrong.

Was she taking advantage of him?

"I don't supposed that changed anything," Clary said, when he finally stopped. They were both breathing heavy.

"I'm still not happy," Jace whispered.

"You don't have to be happy right now," Clary said. "But you need to stay alive. For me, if nothing else."

His head fell against her shoulder as she knelt on the bed.

"I want Charlie dead," Jace growled.

Clary didn't know what to say.

He should have his revenge.

..........

_"So you just sit here all day?" Isabelle asked. She had appeared on a beach in this dream, Charlie sitting right beside her._

_"Yeah," he said, with a little laugh._

_"That must be boring," Isabelle said._

_"It's serene," he said._

_"Do you know what you did?" Isabelle asked._

_Charlie nodded._

_"You killed my brother," Isabelle said, no emotion in her voice. "And his boyfriend."_

_"Isabelle, you know I would never--"_

_"I know," Isabelle said. "But if Jace sees you, you'll be dead."_

_She looked over at him, staring him down._

_"And I won't feel a thing," she said._


	21. Part 21

Jace was stretched across Clary's bed, knocked out from a sleeping potion a Silent Brother had given him.

Clary sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth.

His hand twitched slightly. What was he dreaming about?

The door to the room opened slowly.

Luke beckoned her out into the hall. 

Clary stood up carefully, making sure the rocking chair didn't fly back and hit the wall.

Luke shut the door behind her.

"Good news," Luke said. "Ragnor Fell has turned himself in."

"No way," Clary said. She could almost smile.

"He's in the Gard on trial right now."

"Why aren't you there?"

"This is a matter of the Clave not of Downworlders. They asked me to sit out," Luke said. "But I'll keep you updated if you want to stay--"

"I should get out," Clary said. "Get some air."

It was nearly nine in the morning. 

"Well, alright," Luke shrugged. "I'll sit in there and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"The Silent Brothers said it'd be at least another eight hours," Clary said, heading down the stairs.

"I'd be on the lookout for Isabelle," Luke said. 

Clary nodded.

..........

_"Ragnor Fell is going to be after you," Charlie warned. Isabelle stood waist-deep in the water. He was still on land._

_"I'd like to see him try," Isabelle said. "What does he want with me anyways?"_

_"He wants you dead or on his team," Charlie said. "You're the only competition for the Labyrinth."_

_"Are you sure it's not my good looks?" Isabelle asked, turning around. Charlie had once been impressed by such looks._

_"You're going to wake up now," he said._

Isabelle sat up in bed, heart racing.

The house was quiet.

She crawled out of bed, dressing in a white sundress. She wasn't ready for black yet.

Isabelle wasn't hungry so she skipped breakfast, wandering outside, stopping on the front porch.

Standing at the end of the lane was Clary, her red hair blazing.

"Isabelle?" she called.

Izzy stepped down from the porch, carefully.

Clary began walking towards her. They met halfway down.

"Hello," Isabelle said.

"Hey," Clary said. There was an awkward pause.

"So did you hear?" Clary asked.

"Hear what?" Isabelle asked.

"Ragnor Fell is in the Gard. He just turned himself in, I guess," Clary said.

"Ragnor Fell?" Isabelle asked, voice panicked.

"Uh, yes. Is everything alright?"

Isabelle started running down the street.

She had to get to the Gard. She had to warn someone. It was all a trap.

"Izzy!"

"It's a trap!" Isabelle shouted. 

She reached the steps of the Gard, Clary close behind her.

She burst through the doors.

Ragnor Fell was standing in the middle of the round room.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Isabelle!" her father roared from across the room.

"It's all a trick," Isabelle said.

"Is it, dear?" Ragnor asked.

"You killed my brother!" Isabelle yelled.

"Okay, so maybe it is a trick," Ragnor admitted.

Isabelle froze.

"Surprise!" Ragnor shouted. "I'm going to watch the Shadowhunters burn soon. And you'll be at my side."

"What's going on?" Robert yelled.

Ragnor snapped his fingers and the world froze.

He stepped down off the circular dais and began walking towards Isabelle.

"Now it's just us," he said, grinning cheekily.

"What do you want?" Isabelle said.

"The great thing about this little spell is that I control the moment," Ragnor said. "I could resume time and every single person on earth could be dead. But that's tedious. Instead, I'll just kill the ones you love. Escape, with you of course. Then we'll resume. And see what happens. But no matter what, you're coming with me."

"Why do you need me?" Isabelle asked.

"You're the missing piece to my puzzle," Ragnor said. "And I've been working on this puzzle for a long time."

"You're insane," Isabelle said.

"I prefer the term 'dreamer,'" Ragnor said. He wandered over to the Inquisitor's seat. Her father was out of his chair, his face angry. In an instant, Ragnor had a knife to her father's throat. 

"But ultimately, Isabelle, the death toll is in your hands," Ragnor said. 

"I'll go," Isabelle said.

"I know you will," Ragnor said. He smiled. Then he snapped.

They were in a dark library, Charlie sitting alone at a table, a lamp on above him.

"You found her," Charlie said, his voice deeper and more gravely than the one Isabelle had known.

"He blackmailed me," Isabelle corrected. "So now what?"

"So now," Ragnor said. "We began."

..........

One second, Isabelle was there. The next, she was gone alone with Ragnor. A trickle of blood ran from a small puncture wound on Robert's neck.

"Wha--" Robert choked. His hand flew to his neck.

There was murmuring throughout the crowd.

"Isabelle!" Maryse cried from somewhere else.

Clary wanted to run but she knew that would only look bad. And she wanted to see what happened next.

"Find them!" Robert shouted. 

People began standing up, rushing around. 

Clary felt a hand on her back. She turned around.

Ragnor Fell stood there. He put a finger to his lips. She didn't scream even though she wanted to.

"Follow me, deary," he whispered. He began moving towards a hallway.

Why did no one else notice him?

Clary followed him down the hallway anyways.

"What do you want from me?" Clary asked when Ragnor finally came to a stop. They were in no place in particular.

"I want you to be my liaison," he said, emphasizing the French word.

"No," Clary said.

"So stubborn," Ragnor said. "But I've already proved to you that I can and will take the things you love from you. Just look at Jace."

Clary straightened up.

"I'm going to give the Shadowhunters a chance to lay down their arms, because I'm a fair man."

"In exchange for what?" Clary asked.

"If they agree to a peace treaty with me, I can resume my spell harvesting the Labyrinth's power without fear of them. Then when I have taken the Labyrinth's power, I will return Isabelle and Charles in full working order to them."

"They won't do that."

"Ah, but they will," Ragnor said. "I've managed to hit home for multiple Council members."

Clary stared down at her feet.

"I'll give you time though," Ragnor said. "Sundown. Then I want them to swear to leave me alone."

"And when do we get Isabelle?"

"When I'm finished," Ragnor said, almost like a growl. Then he was gone.

Clary stumbled back. A scroll was on the ground where Ragnor had stood.

Clary picked it up, unrolling it. The words written inside outlined a deal between Ragnor and the Shadowhunters. 

As soon as it was signed, it would bind the Shadowhunters to their word.

She rolled it back up, entering the main section of the Gard. A debate was in full swing. Clary walked straight up to Robert Lightwood, handing him the scroll.

"Where did you get this?" Robert asked after he had finished reading it. The conversation continued around them, no one noticing Clary and Robert.

"I found it," Clary said.

"Where?" His eyes looked accusing.

"There was a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around it was on the ground," Clary said.

"You're not even supposed to be in here," Robert said. 

"I'm 18 in a week," Clary said. "I'm certain there is an exception."

He looked at her one last time before rising from his chair.

"Ragnor Fell has offered us a deal," Robert said, his voice silencing all others. Clary noticed her mother across the room. "In exchange for a cease-fire, he will give us my daughter back within 48 hours."

"And what happens after 48 hours?" someone asked. "What does Ragnor gain from 48 hours with your daughter?"

Robert grimaced.

"I do not know. But if we do not, he'll most likely kill her," he said.

"So what do you proposed, Inquisitor Lightwood?" asked the Consul.

"We find Ragnor Fell and kill him. No doubt Charles Fairchild is with him. He shall stand trial for his crimes against the Shadowhunter community."

"Does anyone know where Ragnor Fell is?"

Robert glanced over at Clary.

She shrugged.

"I'm sure he could be found," Robert said.

"I think it would be for the better of the Clave and Shadowhunter community that we sign Ragnor Fell's deal," the Consul said. "We will continue the search for Charles Fairchild and Ragnor Fell for their crimes."

"He killed my son!" Maryse shouted. Jocelyn, who was right beside her, placed an arm around the other woman. Maryse began sobbing. 

"We shall, of course, vote on the matter," the Consul said. "All those in favor of signing the treaty with Ragnor Fell?"

There was a small number of those who raised their hands including Jocelyn, Robert, and Maryse.

"All those who wish not to sign the treaty?" The number was far more overwhelming.

"It's decided then," the Consul said. "We shall pursue Ragnor Fell as planned without signing the treatise."


	22. Chapter 22

Jace woke up dizzy.

Clary was sitting against the headboard beside him, sketching. She didn't notice his eyes were opened. She didn't seem to notice much when she was drawing. It was like she disappeared into her own little world.

Seeing her kept his vision clear and steady. So he lay there for awhile, just watching her.

She was beautiful. 

Even like this, when she didn't realize anyone was watching her. She was in her most natural state and Jace couldn't take his eyes off her.

Minutes later, she tore the piece she was working on out of her sketch pad and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it across the room in frustration. Then she glanced down at Jace and jumped slightly when she saw his open eyes.

"You're awake," she said, trying to sound casual. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well-rested," Jace said, stretching out.

"We need to do something," Clary said.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Find Ragnor Fell," Clary said.

"I agree," Jace said.

"He has Isabelle."

Jace froze.

"Isabelle? How did he get Isabelle?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

Clary explained the Clave meeting to him.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Jace asked.

"Why not San Francisco?" Clary asked.

Jace dreaded the idea of going back.

"San Francisco is a big city," Jace said.

"It'd need to be some place deserted," Clary said. "Doesn't that narrow it down?"

"We can't go blind into this," Jace said. He hated turning her down but if they were alone in this they had to be sensible.

"I'll figure it out," Clary said.

"So what'll happen after 48 hours? Ragnor gets all of the Labyrinth's power?"

"Yes."

"There's no way we can find him in the next 40 hours," Jace said. "Not without the Clave's help."

..........

"Now we don't have to tie you up if you behave," Ragnor said. 

Charlie had glanced up from the papers on the desk.

"I'll behave then," Isabelle said.

"We'll have you out of here quickly," Ragnor said. "Both of you."

"Will we be alive?" Isabelle asked. Ragnor flashed her a grin. "I'll take that as a no then."

"We'll begin in an hour," Ragnor said. Charlie turned back to his desk. Ragnor disappeared among the aisles of books.

"How does he know we won't run? Isabelle asked, sauntering over to Charlie. She sat on the edge of the table. He glanced up her with cold eyes. Had he been like this the night they spent together?

"You won't run," Charlie said, looking back down.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"You think you can save me from some demonic part of me," Charlie said.

"And what if I can?"

"There's nothing to save, Isabelle. This is me."

"My dreams tell me otherwise," Isabelle said.

"Dreams often lie," Charlie said. 

"Not these dreams," she said, looking out over the library. She didn't like how dark it was.

"You think you knew me," Charlie said.

"Because I did," Isabelle said, staring intently at him.

"You didn't--"

"You never would have killed Alec," Isabelle said.

"Is it killing you?" Charlie asked, staring back up at her. "Sitting here, talking to me, knowing I murdered your brother? Knowing that as much as you try and convince me and yourself that I didn't, I didn't feel a thing while doing it? That I feel no remorse?" 

"You're not the real you," Isabelle said. His words stung.

"He didn't even know what was happening," Charlie said.

"You're being possessed," Isabelle insisted.

"I killed him first. Then the warlock. You should have heard their screams," Charlie said, his voice emotionless.

"It's the Labyrinth that's doing this to you," Isabelle said.

"They were a problem that needed to be gotten rid of."

"They didn't do anything!" Isabelle shouted.

"No yelling in the library!" Ragnor yelled from across the library.

She had let Charlie win. He looked back down at his papers.

"Burn in hell, Charles Fairchild," she spat, jumping off the desk.

"We're already here, darling," he said, words rolling of his tongue like honey.

Ragnor Fell reappeared, two small bottles in his hand.

"This will be simple," he said. "We all meet in the Labyrinth. You give me the power of the Labyrinth--"

"I thought you were going to give the power equally to all warlocks," Isabelle said.

"And then I rethought the plan," Ragnor said. "So sue me. Might I continue?"

Isabelle didn't respond.

"As I was saying," Ragnor said, "once you give me the power, you get to go."

"That's it?" Isabelle asked. Ragnor nodded. "You think the Clave is just going to let you be the most powerful warlock alive?"

"The Clave isn't going to have a choice, deary."

Charlie stood up, taking one of the bottles from Ragnor. In one motion, he uncorked it and drank the liquid inside.

"Now your turn," Ragnor said, offering Isabelle the bottle.

"I won't," she said. Charlie moved lightning fast again this time, pressing a knife to her throat.

"You will," he whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. He didn't move, even as she drank the bitter liquid. Tears filled her eyes.

Is this what Alec and Magnus had died for? For them to just subject to Ragnor's reign of terror?

"See you in paradise, dearies," Ragnor giggled. Charlie sheathed the knife, keeping his eyes locked on hers. For a second, she thought she some sort of empathy in his eyes.

.........

_"The Labyrinth," Ragnor sung, spinning in circles._

_Charlie knelt beside Isabelle who had just appeared, lying limply on the ground. No one had never appeared like that before; asleep._

_"What are you doing here?" Charlie hissed._

_"We're almost done," Ragnor said. "All you have to do is give me the Labyrinth. Well, both of you."_

_"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked._

_"I don't know," Ragnor said. "I can't wait to have this." He was like a greedy child on Christmas._

_"Why do you want this?" Charlie asked. "It's awful being stuck here all day."_

_"That's because you don't know what to do with it!" Ragnor shouted. "I do. I'll be great with this. I'll do great things. I'm going to make the world a better place."_

_"I'm quite certain that's what Hitler said," Charlie said._

_"Hitler was a deeply disturbed individual," Ragnor countered._

_"And so are you, Ragnor."_

_"You're going to give me the Labyrinth," Ragnor said._

_"You can't make me," Charlie said. Isabelle was still asleep._

_"It's time for a lesson," Ragnor said. "Complete control over the Labyrinth has been coveted by warlocks for years. Sadly, we cannot take it directly. My experiments have shown that while Shadowhunters can take the power of the Labyrinth on, they cannot maintain their personalities. I truly believe that warlocks can, if they take the power from someone else."_

_"Then why did Tyrannus die?" Charlie asked._

_"So you heard?"_

_"Isabelle told me."_

_"Tyrannus died because I killed him," Ragnor said. "From within the Labyrinth. This is still a dimension. You still have a soul in here which means you can still die. Back to the lesson. Only one person can have the Labyrinth at any given time in our dimension."_

_"Isabelle--"_

_"Anyone who has been to the Labyrinth is capable of entering it while they sleep," Ragnor said. "Which is why most warlocks can come and go as they chose. Isabelle isn't here to give me the Labyrinth. She's here as a hostage."_

_Charlie picked Isabelle up, holding her in her arms, protectively._

_"You can't hurt her," Charlie said. "I won't let you."_

_"Do you know what you're like? On the outside that is?"_

_Ragnor smiled._

_"You're a killing machine that does my bidding. You killed her brother. You put a knife to her throat, just seconds before we got here," Ragnor said. "The Labyrinth is killing her. You give me the Labyrinth and you'll be ejected with her. Then you can wake her up and she'll be fine. In fact, you two will never return back here. I'll be sure of that."_

_"I just have to give it to you?" Charlie asked. Ragnor nodded._

_Charlie looked back down at Isabelle, her blue eyes closed._

_He had cared about her the moment he laid eyes on her in that park. She was beautiful, passionate, and the boldest Shadowhunter he had ever met._

_The idea of her dying at his hand. . . Just like her brother had. . ._

__Don't be stupid, _he thought._ She'll want nothing to do with her brother's murderer. __

_But Isabelle wasn't like that. She would forgive him. He felt certain about it._

_Even still. He had to save her, even if he could never see her again._

_"You can have it."_

"I know," Ragnor said with a cocky smile.


	23. Part 23

"Clary!" 

There was a banging on the door to her bedroom. Jace was watching her sketch, his head on her shoulder.

"Come in," she said. 

Luke stood there.

"There's word from LA," he said. "They've found Isabelle and Charlie."

Jace sat up, almost immediately jumping out of bed.

"Where are they?" Jace asked Luke.

"A Portal is being set up now," Luke said. "They'll be in the Gard in twenty minutes."

Jace pushed past Luke out the door.

"He'll kill Charlie," Clary said.

"Charlie will most likely die anyways," Luke said. "Or be imprisoned. He killed Alec."

"He'll be given a trial, right?" Clary asked. Why was she even defending him? 

But something felt wrong about all this. 

A crazy, psychotic Charlie wouldn't bring Isabelle back here safely.

"I'm sure," Luke said. "But it won't be fair. Robert might be the prosecutor."

Clary jumped out of bed.

"I need to get ready," she said. Luke took the hint and left, shutting the door behind her. She got dressed, deciding on black. Alec wouldn't have wanted everyone mourning him for forever.

As soon as she looked somewhat presentable, she ran down to the Gard. Jace was already there, standing beside Robert, speaking to him intently. Robert was nodding understandingly.

The air in the front of the room seemed to shimmer and Charlie stepped through, holding Isabelle in his arms. He set her down gently. The room was silent. He put up his hands as an act of surrender and turned to face the front of the room.

"Isabelle needs to be seen by a Silent Brother," Charlie said, his voice shaking. "I-- I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Did you hurt my daughter?" Robert asked. His voice was loud and intimidating but he wasn't yelling. Yet.

"No, sir," Charlie said. "Ragnor set some sort of spell on her. He had us in the Labyrinth and it was killing her for some reason. He said that if I gave him the Labyrinth, he would expel us both from it and Isabelle would be fine."

"You gave Ragnor Fell the power of the Labyrinth?" the Consul asked. Clary still didn't know his name.

"Yes," Charlie said. "To save Isabelle."

"How noble," Robert said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Call the Silent Brothers."

Someone got up from the round table and left.

"Might I make a statement in my defense?" Charlie asked. Isabelle was still lying on the ground. Jace was watching with intent eyes. Clary knew Jace wanted him dead.

"There will be a trial," the Consul said.

"I understand," Charlie said. "I suppose it can wait."

"Yes it can," Robert said, standing up. "Put him in a cell until a trial date can be arranged."

"Ragnor Fell is still out there," Charlie said.

"And I suppose you'll tell us we need your help to find him?"

"No," Charlie said. "I'm quite certain he'll come to you, boasting of his new-found power. And he'll be powerful. Very powerful."

"We'll be on high alert, then," Robert said. "Take him away."

Two Shadowhunters came forth and escorted Charlie away. On the way to a hallway, Charlie and Clary met eyes.

Clary looked away immediately, looking for Jace. But he was gone.

........

Jace followed the guards as they took Charlie away. 

He hid behind a corner when they passed him in the hallway, returning back to the meeting.

He crept forward towards the cells. Charlie was pacing in a continuous circle. Jace caught him as he passed in front of the bars, pulling Charlie towards him by the front of his shirt with one hand and pulling a knife with the other.

"Did you kill Alec?" Jace hissed.

"Jace--"

Jace pressed the knife into Charlie's throat.

"Yes."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here," Jace said. Every part of him screamed at him. But every part seemed to be screaming different things.

"Because you know that I was under Ragnor's control. You know that I would never kill Alec. I had no reason to!" 

The knife pressed farther against Charlie's throat.

"Jace, please," Charlie begged. "I feel horrid. I can see it in my mind and I can't stop myself. I didn't have control of myself. I was trapped in the Labyrinth. You can ask Isabelle when she wakes up."

"You killed my best friend," Jace said. The back of his throat was stinging from holding back tears.

"I know," Charlie said. He began crying. Jace watched with horror. 

Charlie really did feel bad. 

But how did Jace know for sure?

"I should kill you," Jace said.

"Jace!"

Jace turned his hand. Clary was standing in the entrance way.

"He killed Alec, Clary!" Jace yelled.

"You know he didn't. You know that wasn't him," Clary said. "So put the knife down."

He heard her footsteps coming towards him but he kept the knife against Charlie's throat. 

"Let go," she said, softly. Her hand was covering his, taking the knife from his hand. Jace loosen his grip on Charlie and the knife, stumbling backwards against the far wall.

"I'm so sorry, Jace," Charlie said, falling to his knees.

Clary knelt beside Jace, holding his hand. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's going to be okay. It's almost done. They'll find Ragnor and this will all be over."

Jace pressed his forehead into her neck.

"Alec is gone, Clary," he sobbed. "It'll never be over."

"The pain will lessen with time. I promise," she said. "We've learned that."

Jace thought about everyone they had lost.

Max.

Jordan.

Sienna.

James.

Countless other Shadowhunters and Downworlders who had given their lives to an endless battle against evil.

Now Alec and Magnus.

"Isabelle," Jace choked out.

"The Silent Brother arrived. It's just a sleeping spell. She'll wake up in a couple of hours. The Clave has elected to send out a search party. We know Ragnor is in a library somewhere in the LA area. He shouldn't be that hard to find."

"I miss him so much," Jace cried.

"Me too," Clary said. "So I can't imagine how you feel."

She continued to hold him. 

"Let's go," Clary said, helping him up. Charlie was silent from within his cell.

"Where are we going?" Jace asked.

"To kill Ragnor Fell."


	24. Part 24

The search party for Ragnor Fell was lead by the Consul and had over 30 participants, including Jace and Clary. 

They had narrowed his location down to an library in an abandoned inner-city school. The LA Institute was just down the road from it. 

"We're staying together," the Consul ordered as the group amassed outside the fenced in school. "Stick with your assigned groups and this should be painless. Kill Ragnor Fell if he resists in any way. For his crimes against the Clave, he is not guaranteed a trial."

There was a collective nod and someone carved a rune on the lock and it melted away. The group filed in.

Jace and Clary were on the team of seven set to go in the library. 

It was only a short walk to the wing.

All of the lights were off in the school, the library not excluded from that. 

But witchlight glowed from the far end of the room. Aisles of books separated them from the source. Two Shadowhunters diverged from the main group, clearing the sides. Jace moved forward quickly, eager to find Ragnor Fell.

He wanted to be the one to kill him.

When they finally reached the end of the aisles, they were in an area filled with desks and chairs once used for studying.

Ragnor Fell was crumpled on the floor beside the far wall. He was still breathing. 

One of the older Shadowhunters put out his arm, stopping Jace from going forward.

"What's the matter with him?" someone asked.

"The power of the Labyrinth," Clary said. "No warlock has ever been able to completely take it on. James-- I mean Tyrannus, died almost immediately."

"Are we sure it's not a trap?" the Shadowhunter holding back Jace asked.

"We could always kill him for good measure," Jace said.

Ragnor Fell gasped and his eyes shot open. 

Clary put a seraph blade to his throat, reacting faster than all of the others.

"One reason," she demanded. "One reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"No use, darling," Ragnor said, gasping for air. "I'm dying anyways."

"What a shame," Clary said. "You didn't even get to use your pretty powers."

"Oh. But I did," Ragnor said. "The Labyrinth has been restored to it's rightful place in the universe. You can't say I didn't do anything right."

"Clary, kill him," Jace said.

"Don't," the older Shadowhunter said. "We don't need problems with the warlock community. We'll make sure he's good and dead after the Labyrinth kills him."

"Take him," Clary said, switching places with the older Shadowhunter holding back Jace. She put a hand on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

"Almost done, right?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded and she took her place beside him, her hand in his. Ragnor Fell continued breathing heavily.

"How long is this going to take?" another Shadowhunter asked.

"Just a minute or so now," Ragnor said. His green skin was looking as pale as green could look. He smiled. "I can't say this wasn't a pleasant way to die. Surrounded by seven of my closest enemies. And you, Jace Herondale. The things I could tell you. About you. About your father. About your ancestors even beyond that. Will Herondale. What a character he was. I only had the fortune of meeting him once or twice through Magnus but he was, oh, well, he was quite like you. Charming. Handsome. A great warrior. Who lost his _parabatai_. Ah, Jem Carstairs was his name I believe. I'm quite certain you could find him these days. If you looked."

Jace didn't like this. 

Ragnor coughed.

"Seems my hubris got the best of me in the end though. I thought I could take on the Labyrinth. No one can take on everything," Ragnor said. "Remember that."

Something felt wrong about all of this, like it was show.

Jace slipped a knife out of his belt, careful not to raise suspicion. 

In an instant, he threw it. The knife caught in Ragnor's chest. His eyes grew wide. He stared down at his chest as if he hadn't been expecting that.

"For Alexander," Jace said. He let go of Clary's hand and exited the library.

........

Jace was waiting for Isabelle when she returned from her second trip to the Silent City. 

He stood sat on the steps of the Gard. He looked up when he saw her coming. She stopped a few feet from him.

"Ragnor Fell is dead," he said. "I killed him."

"Good," she said. "At least some balance has been restored to the universe."

"You and Charlie?"

"We'll see how the trial goes," she said, knowing exactly what she was speaking about. "That is, with your approval."

"If we held everyone accountable for what they did when they were possessed then where would we be as a society?" Jace asked.

"It's nice to see you being so. . . spunky," Isabelle said, choosing her words carefully.

"It's nice to see you," Jace said. He stood up and the two embraced.

Isabelle sighed.

"I hope this is the end of our dramatic lives," Isabelle said. "I was so hoping for some normalcy."

Jace smiled, pulling away from the hug.

"So you and Charlie?" he asked, as they descended the stairs.

Isabelle punched him.

"It's complicated," she said.

"I would think so," Jace laughed.

"He's sweet," Isabelle said.

"I don't quite know what you see in him--"

"Ah!"

"--but whatever."

.......

Jocelyn had pulled Clary aside from the madness that ensued after Jace left.

"He can't just go around killing warlocks," Jocelyn said.

"Ragnor was dying anyways," Clary said.

"That doesn't give him permission," she said. 

"You know why he did it," Clary said. "Cut him a break."

"It's the Consul he needs to be afraid of," Jocelyn said. "The investigation that's about to begin will be messy."

"Is Robert at the head of it?"

"Yes," Jocelyn said, slowly.

"Jace won't be in any trouble," Clary said. "Ragnor Fell is dead. It's over. Why can't everyone just be content with that?"

"The warlock community will demand a fair investigation."

"Ragnor Fell went insane."

"That's not going to cut it," Jocelyn sighed. Jocelyn turned back to watch the crowd of Shadowhunters. 

"What do you know about Jem Carstairs?"


	25. Epilogue

Jace sat on the spot that had once been the site of Alexander Lightwood's funeral pyre, staring out over the countryside.

He sighed, serenely.

This had been his spot, once a week, for the past year, usually at sunset but this time the sun was rising in the east.

"Good morning," Jace said. "Today's the day. This last week has been an actual hell. Did you know that Simon doesn't know how to tie a tie? I thought that was something everyone knew how to do. I've also realize that I don't have many male friends. Clary thinks I should try and warm up to Charlie."

"I'm not unkind, ya know? But it's awkward. You understand," Jace said. "Otherwise, I think I'm ready. I have to be back at the manor in an hour or so. Jocelyn almost didn't let me leave. She was afraid I'd get all muddy. It did rain last night."

Jace sighed.

"Have I seriously resorted to talking about the weather?"

The wind picked up in response.

"Tessa and Jem Carstairs are coming tonight," Jace said, fiddling with the new-ish ring on his finger. So much commitment in one piece of metal. But Clary had insisted. "I want to see them."

"I think Jem will help," Jace said. "I'm still not okay, Alec. There's still a hole inside me and I haven't forgotten you. Nor will I ever, but I think you'd want me to move on. I'd want you to. I'd want you to go on a grand adventure with Magnus and get banned from Russia or something."

The sun was getting brighter and losing it's pretty myriad of colors.

"I should go," Jace said. "Jocelyn will kill me if I'm not on her schedule."

Jace wandered over to the tree where his new horse, Lightbearer, was tied up. He mounted the silvery mare.

"Hail and farewell, brother," Jace whispered to the wind.

.........

"Where is that boy?" Jocelyn snapped, pacing anxiously.

Clary was draped lazily over a settee.

There was a knock at the door to the master bedroom.

"Come in," Clary called. Simon entered. Clary jumped up, running to hug him.

"Don't rip your dress," Simon laughed as he picked her up easily. He set her back down seconds later. Jocelyn slipped out of the room, giving them privacy.

She looked him over. He was in a fine black suit and his hair was slicked back. He even seemed to be growing a little bit of a hipster beard, but it looked good.

"Don't you look dapper," Clary teased. He undid the top three buttons of his dress shirt. The grey T-shirt underneath read "screw your 'lab safety,' I want superpowers."

Clary smiled.

"All dressed up and nowhere to go," he said. "You look nice."

Isabelle entered from the bathroom, screeching when she saw him.

"Get out!" she shouted. "You can't see her in the dress."

"Actually, I believe that's the groom--"

Isabelle had a deadly look in her eyes. Simon backed out of the room, giving Clary a reassuring wink as he left.

"Those boys are awful," Isabelle said, slamming the door shut.

"Gah," Clary sighed, collapsing back down on the couch. "Is it noon yet?"

"Why? Anxious for something?" Isabelle laughed.

Clary didn't respond. She was nervous for some reason. She had no reason to be.

"Did Jace go see Alec?" Clary asked quietly.

"Yes," Isabelle said. "He should be back soon."

"Okay," Clary whispered. "That's good."

"The Carstairs arrived late last night," Isabelle said. "I happened to be up and saw them."

"Oh?"

"Jace is going to talk to them, right?" Isabelle asked.

"He doesn't talk about them," Clary said. "But he invited them, so I'm sure they will."

"You don't leave for the cottage until eight tonight right?" Isabelle asked.

"Eight," Clary confirmed. The Lightwoods had a cottage along Lake Lyn that Clary and Jace had decided to honeymoon at. Clary hated the word honeymoon though. She much preferred "vacation."

"Are you nervous?" Isabelle asked. Clary sat up.

"I'm not nervous," she said, defensively.

"Everything will be fine," Isabelle reassured her. "I'm going to go talk to Jace."

"Jace? Why?"

"Because he's my brother and I can," Isabelle said. She flipped her hair as she left the room, leaving Clary alone to her thoughts.

..........

Isabelle knocked on the door to the second largest room in the Herondale manor.

Charlie opened it, peeking his head out playfully.

"Miss Isabelle," he said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Jace," Isabelle said. 

Charlie opened the door, letting her in. Jace was pacing on the far side of the room while Simon watched from an armchair.

"Jace," Isabelle said. He stopped, turning to face her.

"Hello," he said. He sounded as nervous as Clary. "What's up?"

"I came to give you something," Isabelle said.

"Do you two want a moment?" Simon asked.

"Yes please," Isabelle said. She heard the boys leave the room. Isabelle pulled a letter from the hidden pocket of her dress. It was short and an elegant gold with black trimming. Also in the pockets was a small knife and stele.

She handed the letter to Jace.

"I haven't read it," Isabelle said. "But I did find it."

Jace looked over the seal.

"Lightwood," he observed. "Do I want to read this now?"

"It's up to you," Isabelle said. "I found it in his sock drawer with your name on it. I think he would have wanted you to have it today. Whatever it is."

Jace sat down in a nearby armchair, ripping the seal, opening the letter. Isabelle remained standing. 

His eyes scanned the page, his lips slightly parted. He looked confused.

It only took him seconds to read the letter, before he folded it up.

"Well," Jace said, standing back up. He straightened his suit. "That was enlightening."

Isabelle was dying to know what it said. But she restrained herself from asking.

"I hope that didn't ruin anything," Isabelle said.

Jace bit his lip. He exhaled heavily. Isabelle could see the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for this," he said, holding the letter up. "I'm sure you want to know what it says."

"I do," Isabelle said. "But I won't pry anymore."

She turned to leave but Jace stepped in front of her and handed her the letter.

"Read," he said. He wiped his eyes.

Isabelle took the letter.

_Jace._

She immediately recognized Alec's hand writing.

_If you've found this, you've either run out of socks and are stealing mine or I'm gone. And I don't know what I had in mind when I decided to start writing this but_

A word was scratched out.

_Forget that. I want you to move on, Jace. I want you to go on and be happy. Don't forget me but I want you to go and do all the stuff I wasn't able to. Go travel. Get married. Have a bunch of kids. Be happy. You know I'm with you no matter what you do, Jace. Just try not to do anything too stupid. You're not invincible. And take care of Izzy and Max for me._

_I love you,_

_Alec._

Isabelle handed the letter back. Jace immediately hugged her.

She fought back the urge to cry knowing that it would ruin her makeup and make Clary suspicious.

"Gah, he's awful," Isabelle said, wiping her eyes.

Jace kissed Izzy on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

"Aw, Jace," Isabelle sniffled. "Stop. You know I haven't done anything for you."

"You don't know how wrong you are," he said. 

Isabelle wiped the tears away from her eyes again.

"Is my mascara--"

"No," he said. His gold eyes were sparkling.

"I should go," Isabelle said. Jace nodded. "See you on the aisle!"

She could hear Jace laugh quietly as she slipped out of the room.

.........

Noon came around slowly. 

There was a knock at the door and Clary jumped up. Luke was leaning against the door frame. 

"Are you ready?"

Clary nodded, hugging him. The suit felt soft and warm with sunlight.

"Is Jace ready?" Clary asked.

"He's out back so he's in position at least," Luke said.

"Is he nervous?" 

"As nervous as you, kiddo," Luke said. He gave her a minute to compose herself. "We have to go before your mother kills us."

"I'd hate to be late to my own wedding," Clary said. He held her hand as they descended downstairs. They waited just inside the back door. Clary stared out the window.

Over two hundred people sat in white chairs. There were red flowers lying along the aisle.

Clary fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

"Clary," Luke said, getting her attention, "calm down."

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What are we waiting for?" Clary asked impatiently.

"Whenever you're ready," Luke said. 

"Oh," Clary mumbled. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Clary placed a hand in the crook of Luke's arm as he pushed a door open for her letting her out in to the cool summer air.

It was the perfect day for a wedding. There was a breeze and a few clouds in the blue sky. Otherwise it was sunny and warm.

Clary walked down the aisle, hyper-aware of everyone staring at her.

She wanted to look down at her feet, and maybe she would have, if Jace was at the end of the aisle, watching her with his beautiful eyes open wide.

When she finally reached the end of the aisle, Jace took her hands. His eyes never left her, even though Clary was looking around nervously.

The officiant, someone the Clave had selected, began speaking. His words were lost to Clary.

"You look stunning," Jace mouthed to her.

Per her request, Jace had worn a suit instead of traditional Shadowhunter gear.

She winked at him, making him smile even more.

"They will now exchange rings and runes," the officiant said. Clary turned around. Isabelle handed her a ring, a thick silver band with "perpetuo atque semper" engraved on the inside.

When she turned back around, Jace was holding one hand out. She placed her hand in his and he slipped on perhaps the exact opposite of her ring for him; tiny silver ring with little diamonds inlaid all around. It was beautifully simple. 

Clary decided not to point out the engraving before placing it on his finger. She could see specks of dirt on his fingernails. She suppressed a laugh.

"And now the runes."

They were each handed a stele. Jace pushed Clary's hair aside to draw a wedded union rune on her collarbone.

"Don't mess up," Clary whispered. He laughed, warm breath hitting Clary's skin. Then he moved down to her wrist drawing a promise rune. 

"What's that for?" Clary asked, quietly. Usually the second Mark exchanged was a love rune.

"It is a promise," Jace said, "to love you forever." He slipped the stele into his pocket and held out his wrist for her.

"Well, I had something different in mind as well," Clary said, pushing the sleeve of his suit up. 

"It's a love rune with a twist," she explained. "It's similar to the _parabatai_ rune in that you can draw upon your partner's strength but there's no heavenly bond." Jace nodded and she began to draw it, twisted lines and crooked ovals. She had been worried that he wouldn't like it since it was so similar to the _parabatai_ rune.

When she finished that, Jace unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt so that she could draw the rune on his collarbone. His eyes watched her intently.

Her hands were steady.

When she was done, she handed the stele to Jace who slipped it in his pocket.

"By the power invested in me by the Clave and the state of New York, I now pronounce Clarrisa Adele Fray and Johnathan Christopher Lightwood husband and wife." 

Time seemed to almost freeze for a moment.

Jace's eyes shined bright with the midsummer day. He pulled her close and put his lips to her ear.

"You are more than I ever could have imagined, Clary," he whispered.

"Just kiss me please," Clary said. Jace laughed and stepped back, kissing her, gently, briefly.

The crowd began applauding. Clary stared up at Jace even as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

Someone was holding the door to the manor open. As soon as they were inside, the doors shut behind them.

Jace pulled her towards him, kissing her yet again in the middle of the ballroom.

It didn't last long before he began pulling her out of the ballroom and towards the grand staircase that lead upstairs.

"Jace, I'm quite certain we're supposed to socialize--"

"Clary, I'm quite certain I don't care about your mother's schedule," he said, flashing her a seductive look.

She allowed him to pull her up the stairs. They went into the master bedroom, the one they had been living in for the past ten months. Jace shut the door behind her.

"Don't ruin my hair," Clary warned. Isabelle had spent an hour on it. 

Jace only laughed.

.........

Isabelle was stuck at the door as guests entered, thanking them for coming since Jace and Clary had disappeared.

A girl with brown hair, who didn't look much older than Isabelle herself, and a boy with hair an even darker shade of brown were the last guests to enter the manor house.

"Mrs. Tessa Carstairs," Isabelle said. "How delightful to see you." The girls exchanged kisses on their cheeks. "And Jem, of course." Isabelle hugged him. "It's nice to see you two together."

"Thank you, Isabelle," Tessa said. "That was a beautiful ceremony. The best I've seen in years."

"It was very nice," Isabelle said. "I'm just glad it's over with."

"And where is the happy couple?" Jem asked.

"They're-- they're going to make a grand entrance," Isabelle said. Jem raised an eyebrow as if he knew what was really happening.

"I do hope to see them," Tessa said. "They were so adorable up on the altar."

"Well, if you don't see them tonight, this will be their permanent residence for awhile," Isabelle said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind visitors."

"Yes, of course," Jem said. He bowed his head and left Tessa with Isabelle.

"Jem is eager to speak with Jace Lightwood," Tessa said. "He believes it will help them both."

"I think you could be right," Isabelle said. 

"Well, I'll leave you with your thoughts," Tessa said.

There was applause from the ballroom. Isabelle looked up at the balcony and saw that Clary and Jace were descending the stairs.

Only Isabelle would have noticed that Clary's hair was slightly out of place.


	26. Author's Note

Hi, fun friend!

So thank you for taking the time to read this! This was actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote (and I wrote it before CoHF) so it's less than stellar but hey, it's something!

Hopefully I didn't mentally scar you or anything (I'm seriously sorry. . .) and I love comments and suggestions so I'll see you below!

I also have more fics here on AO3 and EVEN MORE on Wattpad, under the same username. My Tumblr for TMI is my-heart-belongs-to-Malec and alex-the-awesome98 for more normal thoughts.

Thanks again for reading and I'll see you around! :)

~A


End file.
